MROS
by kiki1592
Summary: a random collection of MR one-shots and song fics doesn't have to be read in order promise it's better than it sounds contains FAX and any possible pairings i wanna throw in. Rated for char. death in some stories. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: **_**I know, I know, I should be updating my other story, but it's some serious inspiration. Okay, so this is a collection of songfics and oneshots. They don't really follow a story line, so it doesn't really matter what order you read them in order, read randomly, just make sure they all get read. Go in order or read the 3****rd**** chapter 1****st**** and the 1 last, see if I care. BTW the title stands for Maximum Ride Oneshots. (MROS)**

Number 1: Miss Baltimore Crabs.

Takes place, like, 25 yrs. After the take down of ITEX, and Max is singing to Max and Fang's daughter. The whole world is accustomed to the whole mutant thing. And Max even won a contest for 'Miss Baltimore Crabs,' which is a contest for the mutants, like a Miss America Pageant. Max's daughter is named Amber.

Max was teaching the Nicest Kids in Town a new dance when the people auditioning walked into the studio.  
"Front step cha cha cha,  
Back step cha cha cha,  
Side step front step,  
Back and turn,  
Oh Amber, look at this motley crew!  
This town sure has gone downhill since I was crowned 'Miss Baltimore Crabs'" max sang in a prefect pitch, as usual.  
"Oh Mother not more ancient history" Amber told her mother.  
"Oh my God,  
How times have changed,  
These girls must be blind or,  
Completely deranged,  
But time seemed to halt,  
When I was "Miss Baltimore Crabs,"  
Amber! That move is far too dirty." Max told her 16 year old daughter after Amber added a hip thrust to the already-choreographed dance.

"Mother, wake up from that dream of yours. This isn't 1930!" Amber retorted snidely. She had gotten her sense of sarcasm from Max.

"You can laugh but life's a test  
Don't do this, don't do that  
Remember Mother knows best  
For the crown's in the vault  
From when I won "Miss Baltimore Crabs" Max walked through the group of paired up kids.

"These steps are perfect ammunition" Amber told her old-fashioned mother.

"Let me show you how your mommy dear  
Took out the competition  
Girls, go get em! Boys, lets rhumba!  
Those poor runner-ups  
Might still hold some grudges  
They padded their 'cups'  
But I screwed the judges" Max sang, hoping Fang wasn't near-by, even though she won the contest before they had gotten together.  
"Those broads thought they'd win  
If a plate they would spin  
In their dance  
Not a chance!  
Boys, put me down. Good morning ladies.  
Let's see what you've got." The boys put her down as Amber and the other girls came back with the contestants.  
"Twist twist twist twist mashed potato mambo" All the girls sang while doing the dance. "Ready? Begin, on my show you'll never find  
A thrusting hip or bump and grind" Max told her new wanna-be regulars.

"What's that, a dance for fleas and ticks?" Amber asked her mother after watching one contestant.

"You should have seen my bag of tricks!  
Ohh I hit the stage batons ablaze  
While belting Aida  
And preparing souffles  
But that triple sommersault  
Was how I clinched "Miss Baltimore Crabs."  
"Proceed..." Ma told her daughter and anyone who'd listen.

"Are you scared? We're on live." Amber's friend, Tammy, asked 1 contestant in particular.

"No I'm sure I can cope!" The girl, Tracy, said, still dancing.

"Well, this show isn't broadcast in…" Amber said, looking distastefully at he over-weight girl.

"Cinemascope!" All the girls finished together.

"I never drank one chocolate malt  
No desserts for "Miss Baltimore Crabs" Max still never figured out how she had managed that.

"This one will never get a date  
In those hand me down clothes." Amber whispered to her mother.

"Kid, she'll never get a date  
'Til daddy buys her a new nose.  
I would say 'oy gevalt if I wasn't  
Miss Baltimore Crabs!" Max had really become mean in the last few years.

"Do you dance like you dress?" Amber had never bee a very nice girl.

"Amber, there's no need to be cruel!" Link, Amber's boyfriend, told her.  
"Would you swim in an integrated pool?" Max asked, knowing that Tracy knew she'd mean mutant-integration.

"I sure wouldn't. I'm not for  
Integration. It's the new frontier." Tracy answered. Well, she was out.  
"In Baltimore it is. And may I be frank?  
First impressions can be tough  
And when I saw you I knew it  
If your size weren't enough  
Your last answer just blew it!  
And so, my dear so short and stout  
You'll never be "in" Max told her.

"So we're kicking you out!" All the kids in the show sang.

"With your form and your face  
Awww, it isn't your fault  
You're just down with a case of "Miss..." She sang and let the kids behind her finish.

"...Baltimore..." The kids sang.

"...Crabs!" Max sang so loudly that the whole studio heard her.  
"You may go" She told Tracy and waved her off.

"Um...thank you" Tracy said over her shoulder sarcastically.

"I am 'Miss Baltimore Crabs!" Max held out the last note.

"Crabs!!!"  
Crabs, crabs, crabs!!!" Everybody in the studio sang together.

Tracy looked back with want in her eyes and finally left the studio.

**Yea, I know it totally sucked. I'm actually a pretty good writer, maybe this type of thing isn't my forte. Oh well, review and tell me what you thought. Send me a review and tell me what movie this is from, I'll dedicate a chapter to you at some point, and I'll say what it's from in the next**** chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!! Thanks. And, I'll be redoing my first one-shot, because it sucked.**


	2. AIMOrgasms

_**Notes:**_** I'll let you know if these follow a story line, k? This is random and amazing. **

Chapter 2: AIM

**TDH14**-Fang

**SuperWings**-Max

**ICanSee**-Iggy

**BFG**-Nudge

**LilQT**-Angel

**TotallyAwesome**-Total

**MadScientist-** Gazzy

**SuperWings**-Guys, new chatroom. Join!

**TDH14, LilQT, BFG, TotallyAwesome, and ICanSee have joined SuperWings chatroom at 4:15 p.m.**

**TDH14-**who's who here?

**BFG- **how bout we play a guessin game?

**LilQT- **k

**BFG- **who am i?

**TotallyAwesome- **Nudge

**BFG- **how did u no?

**TotallyAwesome-** b as in big f as in fat m as in mouth…duh!

**SuperWings- **I can c is obviously Iggy

**TDH14-**Superwings is max

**SuperWings-** how did u no that?

**TDH14- **just smart, I guess.

**LilQT-** tdh14 is fang! I totally win!

**TDH14-** how did u no that angel?

**LilQT- **max was thinkin that it stood 4 tall dark & handsome 14 yrs. old!

**SuperWings- **ANGEL!

**Madscientist-** totally awesome is totally total.

**ICanSee- **then by process of elimination, mad scientist is gazzy

**TDH14-** then who wins?

**SuperWings- **I do!

**BFG-** hey y do u win? I wanna win!

**SuperWings- **cuz im the oldest…duh

**BFG, TDH14, MadScientist, ICanSee, LilQt, and TotallyAwesome have left the chat room at 5:01 p.m.**

Max's POV

Where did everybody go? Then I heard the footsteps under my window. I crept over and peered out. Most of the flock was outside. Actually, it was everybody but Fang. I heard the floorboards outside my room creak, but I pretended not to hear it.

BANG! My door was pushed open and Fang landed on top of me.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as he pinned me to my bed. He laughed and tickle attacked me. I laughed for minutes straight. Then, he was kissing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kept me pinned to the bed. I felt a moan escape my lips and he smirked against my mouth. Finally we parted only to find the flock staring straight at us.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" I asked pushing Fang off of me.

"Long enough to know what you sound like when you're practically orgasmic." Iggy said and I felt my face flush. The flock laughed and Fang stood up off my bed.

**End second chapter of MROS. More to come, promise. Yea, that chapter went from AIM to orgasms…I don't know how either. I like FAX, what can I say? No, I don't like Fax, I love Fax!**


	3. Valentine's Day

**Yay, another chapter of MROS. This 1 is a regular (Or not so regular) Valentine's Day con el flock.**

Story 3: Valentine's Day

Max's POV

Yes, Valentine's Day! Yet another made up holiday for the humans around here to buy each gifts and feel each other up. WHEE! And, of course, I'm stuck without a Valentine. Unless we're counting little kids and dogs, in which case I have 3.

"Max, happy Valentine's Day, Valentine. I wonder who invented Valentine's Day. It kind of makes me sad, you know, because I never have a date or anything. But, this year I do, you!" Nudge rambled as she passed me a card. I handed her my homemade one and she smiled. I carefully opened the heart shaped card she had handed me and read her slanted writing on the inside.

_Dear Max,_

_HAPPY V-DAY! You're a totally amazing leader and I love you so much. You rock._

_Love always,_

_Nudge._

"Thanks babe." I said at her smiling. She smiled and thanked me.

"Max, here." Angel handed me a pink card with frilly lace on the side. I tried to hold back my frown at all the pink and handed her my card for her.

_Max,_

_You're so cool! I love you. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Angel_

I could tell she had written it because there were some cross-outs where somebody had corrected it for her. I smiled.

"Morning, Iggy. Here, I made you one too." I said to the blind kid who stumbled sleepily from the cave and to the side of the fire. He smiled and opened the card. I had gone to extra effort to make his. Using dried peas, I made little Braille letters so that he could read it. He slid his light fingers gently over the split peas as Gazzy walked out.

"Here, Gaz. Happy Valentine's Day." I ruffled the 8 year olds hair and he took the card out of my hand. It had a bomb on the front and the inside said 'you make Valentine's Day explosive.' He smiled at the corny phrase and laughed. An hour later, breakfast was finished and Fang crawled out of the cave.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I said and he smiled softly.

_Max, Fang has a special present for you._

_What, Angel?_

_He's going to show you later._

Angel giggled from across the clearing and Fang grabbed a cold can of ravioli and gulped it down.

"Max?" Fang must have already called me a few times because he looked slightly impatient.

"Yea?" I asked shaking my head and looking up at him. The sun was shining and outlining his frame. I nearly sighed looking at him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked me holding out his hand to pull me up. I had touched him before, we used to hold hands all the time when we were little, but this time, shiver crept down my spine when I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and we walked down the beach we were staying on. He still hadn't let go of my hand, but, hey, I wasn't complaining.

"max, I just wanted to ask you something." Fang finally said after we were away from prying ears and…minds. I nodded and he continued.

"Okay, well, I was wondering id…you'd be my Valentine?" he asked dropping my hand as we turned to look at each other, and rubbing the back of his neck. I let that sink in for about, oh, 2 seconds before I responded.

"YES!" I practically yelled. He smiled at my enthusiasm and for a second I became embarrassed, but it quickly passed.

"Really? I mean, you don't have you…" He never got to finish his sentence because I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted my lips firmly on his. After a second of tension, he relaxed and wrapped his big muscular arms around my waist. The kiss lasted forever, but we finally pulled apart, our breathing ragged.

"Wow." He whispered against my face, his breath hot on my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we should, uh, go back. The kids are probably waiting for us." I said and he nodded. He entwined our fingers and walked back to camp in comfortable silence.

"This was the best Valentine's Day ever." He said with a smile before situating himself outside for 1st watch. I nodded and fell asleep.


	4. Umbrella

**Sorry it's taking me ages to update. Groundings & a story to write, frankly my one-shots get kind of forgotten. Know what I mean? Anyway, here:**

Back round Info: The flock has been living with the Martinez's for almost 2 years now.

One-shot 5: Umbrella

Max's POV

My day had been awful. I had lost my homework, failed my algebra test, and got yelled at by my science teacher. I walked through the front door and popped my ipod ear buds into my ears. Turning the volume up all the way, I scrolled through until I found the song I wanted to hear. Jay-Z's voice filled my ears and I softly began to sing along.  
_Ahuh Ahuh Yea Rihanna  
Ahuh Ahuh Good girl gone bad  
Ahuh Ahuh Take three... Action  
Ahuh Ahuh _

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain  
I hydroplane into fame 

_Eh eh _Rihanna's voice echoed in my eras.

Well, I'd rather not be famous, but it made me feel better anyway._  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella_

_Eh eh  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation  
stacks chips for the rainy day _

_Eh eh  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?  
_For some reason, this song always cheered me up. Probably because it made me think of Fang._  
You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart _It's true, I'd fallen for my best friend._  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share _How could you not share with somebody with his face? He was just so…Fang._  
Because  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever _Even if you leave me. That was 2 years ago, though. He was a totally different person._  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever _The clouds were starting to look like rain. Coincidence? I think not._  
Know that we still have each other _I could always go to him with my many and frequent problems._  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella _If it rains, sure. Why not?_  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh  
These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity _Whether he liked it or not, Fang was stuck with me._  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart _I'll always try my best to make him feel better._  
Because ...  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together _When he's happy, so am I. That's the way we roll._  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh _Yea, eh, eh, eh._  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh  
You can run into my Arms _They'll always be wide open for Fang._  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into Me  
There's no distance in between our love _Well, I hope it was our love anyway._  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more _I'm his best friend, but I wanted to be his so much more._  
Yeah Read let's go look...  
Because ...  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever _Do I have to go through this again?_  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh _EH, EH, EH, EH, okay?_  
It's raining raining  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining raining _Yo, it really it raining!Weird, huh?_  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me _Well, how about come to me? I wasn't ready for that yet.

I stood up, forgetting how awful my day had been. I needed to tell Fang how I felt, now. I knew that he liked the rain so the front yard was the most likely spot for him.

"Fang!" I called out the front door and saw him. And he officially had new reasons to like the rain. Fang's face was glued to none other than the Red-Haired-Wonder!

**I know, horrible right? I don't think song fics are my thing. Maybe I'll stick to 1 shots. Give me feedback & I'll keep writing.**


	5. First Time & I'm In Love

**Sorry, I got inspiration. And I'm still waiting for 1 review! On my other story, I mean. Anyways…**

Back round Information: These are random short stories, there are 2. The first happens before they escaped the School. It's the first time they saw each other. The second is when Fang realizes his feelings for Max. Their both in Fang's POV.

Part 1: First Time

I had been maybe 4 at the time. Nobody in the flock you've come to know and love had met yet. I had a room to myself, an empty room and I was still in a cage. Jeb walked into the room and smiled at me. Jeb was the only nice white coat. He'd once told me that he would help us escape and learn to fly.

"Fang, I want you to meet somebody. Her name is Max," He turned and faced the door, "Max, come in here, please." He whispered softly to a figure standing just out side the door to the empty room. She walked in shyly and smiled radiantly at me.

Max was about 5 at the time. Her blonde hair tied in a loose hair tie behind her head. Her eyes were bright green and sad. Max's skin was a tan brown color. Light freckles covered the bridge of her nose and upper cheeks. That was the first time I smiled.

Now, I know what all you FAX lovers are thinking, but I didn't love her. Not yet, anyway. We quickly became best friends and were practically inseparable.

At one point we were so attached that Jeb had to give us 1 cage to share. We even refused to leave the room without the other one. If 1 of us got a test, the other got it simultaneously. We were never out of each other's sight. Then, we met Iggy and Nudge and we drifted apart slightly. We no longer shared a cage and got tests done at the same time.

That's not what I wanted to share with you all though. I just wanted to share that first time I ever saw Max. Max, if you're reading this, I just wanted to say that we can always be those inseparable kids again. Any time you have a problem, I'll be there.

Part 2: I'm In Love

I woke up early, like I always do. Going downstairs, I slumped into a kitchen chair next to Jeb.

"Good morning Fang. Do you remember what day it is?" Jeb asked looking over the top of that morning's newspaper. I shook my head drowsily.

"It's your birthday!" Max came bounding into the room and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled slightly and played dumb.

"It's my birthday? I don't think so." I really had forgotten, but I loved to play around with Max's head. She nodded and walked over to the stove.

"Max, I don't think you should be cooking." Jeb said with a laugh. He stood up and pushed her lightly back into a chair. I smiled. We had been living here for almost a year and Max just hadn't gotten the hang of cooking. Luckily, Iggy woke up. Iggy was the best blind kid ever. He was also the best cook in the house.

"Fang! Happy birthday!" Nudge, the big mouth, came downstairs and yelled into my ear. She had a notoriously large mouth and talked about 4 miles a minute. The other 2 youngest members of the flock came downstairs shortly afterwards and wished me happy birthday. I thanked them all.

After breakfast we went out side for our morning flying lesson. I watched Max take off. Her beautiful brown speckled wings reflected the sun. Her hair whipping around her face. The smile glued to her face was the same 1 she always wore when we were flying. I smiled watching her. Max was so graceful when she flew. I was still a little clumsy in the air. But Max, Max was something else in the air. The way the wind carried her lightly through the sky was amazing.

Why was thinking like this? Max was my best friend in the world, nothing else. We couldn't be anything else could we? But, if we were only best friends then why was I thinking like this?

"Because you love her." Jeb said, sitting down on the grass beside me. I looked up at him questioningly.

"How did you-"I began the question that was sitting on the tip of my tongue.

"That's not for you to worry about. Go fly." Jeb said, hoisting me up. I whooshed out my wings and leapt into the air. Catching up to Max, I smiled broadly at her. I was in love with my best friend.


	6. Without You

**Okay, sorry but this is probably going to be my last update on any of my stories for about a week. We're putting my dog to sleep & I'm pretty torn up. Okay, so please enjoy it.**

Back round: Since my dog is being out down on Monday, it made me think. Well, I won't give away too much. Just read it. Oh, it's about 2 years after Itex in Germany.

Story 6: Without You

Max's POV

Total is sick. Yea, I know, I didn't want him in the first place. Believe it or not though, I've become unbelievably attached to that little guy. He can be so sweet, sometimes.

Angel hugs him quietly and cries into his fur. Nudge pats his head and Gazzy feeds him extra treats. Fang looks on, being the strong and silent one. Iggy pets him more often and doesn't complain when he wants a ride. I give him more hyper drive rides, too.

Iggy, our medical genius can't do anything for him. He can't even find out exactly what's wrong with him. Total gets weaker and weaker every day. Each time I see him, he talks less and less. He doesn't jump into Angel's arms or lick my face anymore. Normally, I'd be happy about the less licks, but since he was sick, it made me want to cry. Angel walked over with Total in his arms.

"Max, I think tonight is Total's last." Angel said sadly. I nodded my understanding and joined them in a group hug. Angel sobbed and I kissed Total's fur.

"Goodbye." We had set the dying dog down by the fire and we were all saying our goodbyes. He said goodbye to everybody as we laid down for the night.

In the morning, I woke up first and went to check on Total. As usual, he was curled in a ball in Angel's arms. He looked just like he had 3 months ago, before all this began. But, this morning was different. He was so still and cold. Total was gone.

I gently scooped him into my arms one last time and cried.

"Goodbye Total." I whispered over and over into his cold ears. A while later, the flock woke up and immediately heard me. They gathered around, petting him, whispering the same things I had, and kissing his fur.

Two days later, we held a funeral for the only all animal member of the flock. The flock, Martinez's, and Jeb all gathered at our campsite. I stood up to say a final goodbye.

"Total was an amazing dog. The best I've ever met. You know, I didn't realize how much I would miss him until a few weeks ago. I already miss him. He could be obnoxious at times, but he was a valuable member of the flock. I remember all the countless times that I had broken down in the last 2 years and every time Total could be counted on to lick my face. I hated it at the time, but now I wish he were here to cheer me up." My voice cracked and I couldn't go on. Nudge stood up and took my place.

"I miss that fur ball so much. He was so sweet. I remember one time while we were at Anne's, Total wanted me to carry him so badly. But, I wasn't that strong so I told him I couldn't. He barely spoke to me for days. Turns out, he only wanted the granola bar I had left in my pocket," Nudge was wiping tears out of her eyes, "I know I'd cry now, but then I only laughed. Except that he had been the only person who could put up with my random rambling." She finished her goodbye sadly and sat down. Iggy and Gazzy walked to the campfire together.

"We made something for Total. Tote, we'll miss you." Iggy said as Gazzy pulled something out of his backpack. It was a firework. They set it off and we watched as it flew into the sky and exploded.

It was in the shape of Total. I shoved a tear out of my vision and clapped loudly for their contribution. Everybody followed suit and they sat down, sad smiles on their faces. Fang stood up and said a few quick words.

"Total, you were cool, annoying, fun, weird, and the only person I've ever met who could out talk Nudge." He's goodbye was short, sweet, and to the point. Jeb, Ella, and Dr. Martinez all said a few words and then it was Angel's turn. She had been the closest to Total and crying hard. Angel said her goodbye anyway.

"Total, I'll miss you so much. You know, it's Halloween. Halloween was his favorite holiday. He said that it was the only day we could really be who we were and not get made fun of. I know that none of you think so, but he was a really good thinker. A tiny philosopher, as he once told me. He was been my best friend since the moment I saw him at the Institute. I told him everything. He was always there for me. He just seemed to know. If I woke up because I had a nightmare, he was almost already up. Up until the moment he died, he was the best secret keeper in the world. We will all miss him so much. I'm sad of course, but I know he's happy now. Once, he said that when we went to heaven, he'd wait for me. I know he'll keep that promise. But, I want to keep my promise to him. I won't cry too much over his death and the flock will get on with our mission as soon as we can." Angel finished her speech on a high note and got claps through out our clearing. We threw our flowers onto the cross that Fang had made for Total's grave. It was simple, made of wood. We knew he would have preferred it that way. I had carefully carved words into a large rock/boulder I had found.

It said:

_Total,_

_The dog that could fly._

Like I said, it was simple, perfectly put, the way Total would have wanted it.

**So, what did you think? I'm not sure if I like it. I definitely liked a lot of it, but I think the beginning was sketchy. The Halloween part of Angel's speech was from RENT at Angel's funeral. Review, please, it'll make me feel a little better.**


	7. Demons

**Random I know. It's crazy how a simple word can spark a whole short story, huh? I'd like to dedicate this chapter to stewie-for-govenor.**

Story 8: Demons

Back round Info: takes place about a year after MR3. And this is in Angel's POV.

"Ange, come down! Breakfast is ready!" Mom, or Dr. Martinez, called up the stairs. It had been a year since the flock reunited and we'd all moved into the Martinez household. We had started school shortly after, even though I know that the oldest skip sometimes. I had been doing some last minute homework when mom called me down. I had been pushed up to 2nd grade because I was so smart.

"Okay!" I called back down the stairs. Standing up, I turned off my light and went down the 2 flights of stairs to the kitchen. I swiftly read the family's mind as I always do and found some surprising information.

_Oh man, I shouldn't have had that last drink, where's the orange juice?_

I made my way to the table and sat down.

_Did I really do that?_

Iggy passed me a warm plate, fresh from the dish washer.

_I'm so stupid! How could I be so stupid?_

Jeb passed me the plate of pancakes and I made a short stack on my plate.

_I can't wait! A new season of Gilmore girls starts today! Yes. I'm so excited._

I pushed a small pile of bacon onto my plate and cut up my pancakes.

_So if I add sulfuric acid instead of batteries, it would be 10 times more powerful._

I rolled my eyes, typical. My plate was buried in syrup.

_Oh man, he's so cute. I wonder if it'll be today._

Yes, he is, just a bit oblivious.

_Mmmmm, pancakes. My favorite. Iggy knows there my fave. I wonder if it'll be today._

Of course she was thinking about Iggy, she's always thinking about him. It's always brother – sister though.

_ANGEL! Get out of my head! _

I rolled my eyes and watched my family eat. They all ate so happily, even when so much is running through their minds. I smiled, knowing that I'd always know their business and there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Okay, finish up. You guys have a half hour until you have to go to the bus stop." Jeb said. I gulped down my last pancake and walked upstairs, still listening closely to the house's thoughts.

**Who's thoughts belonged to who? Answer correctly & you get a virtual cookie & a chapter dedicated to you… at some point in time. Be sure to read and review for your chance to win.**


	8. Demon Answers

These are the answers from Demons.

**Oh man, I shouldn't have had that last drink, where's the orange juice? Dr. Martinez**

**Did I really do that? Fang**

**I'm so stupid! How could I be so stupid? Max**

**I can't wait! A new season of Gilmore girls starts today! Yes. I'm so excited. Gazzy**

**So if I add sulfuric acid instead of batteries, it would be 10 times more powerful. Iggy**

**Oh man, he's so cute. I wonder if it'll be today. Ella**

**Mmmmm, pancakes. My favorite. Iggy knows there my fave. I wonder if it'll be today. Nudge**

**ANGEL! Get out of my head! Jeb**

**I know, these were random. With the Fang and Max's thoughts I was thinking he had just asked her out and she turned him down. Dr. Martinez's I just couldn't think of anything else. Gazzy's was going to be Nudge's but his had to be funny because I think he's funny. Iggy's was obvious and Ella's was supposed to be like Angel over heard Iggy thinking about asking Ella out and then Angel told Nudge and Ella. Nudge's was deep down Niggy because I'm finally warming up to that idea and it was cute. And I figured that Jeb would be able to tell when Angel was infiltrating his head. No body got it right, but congrats to those who mentally won. Virtual cookies to my reviewers though.**


	9. AN mas importante

**Okay, sorry, but this is just an A/N. YES, I GET MAXIMUM RIDE TOMORROW! I'm so excited! So, that means no spoilers in any reviews, gracias. Uhhhhhh…I'm very excited. I'll be putting up, like, a continuation with the potential to be a story in this. If you review and say you like it, it'll become a new story. So, vote for your favorite of any of my stories in this, and it might become a story. Just tell me in a review or PM otherwise I'll have to stop because I won't know if you like my writing or not. : ( Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you all began reading my other story, Maximum Ride: International Mutants, then it's sequel, Maximum Ride: After the End of the World, because I love getting reviews and knowing what you all think. Yes, the first is a Harry Potter Maximum Ride crossover but you don't have to read the books to understand much. And the trio from HP is only in it up until chapter 14 at the most, but I think they leave in like 12. Please and thank you. Feed back on my other stories and stuff would b totally fantabulous. And I'm totally pumped for spring break, just in case y'all wanted to know. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, yay Maximum Ride. : ) And I'm going to do a short story inside this story. It'll be broken up into chapters. I'll clearly state it when it's that story, though. Don't read it if you don't like it, see if I care.**


	10. MR4 Spoilers New Voice

**Okay, I finished Maximum Ride: The Final Warning not even an hour ago, so it should still be fresh in my brain, maybe. I liked it, but it wasn't what I expected. I LOVED, loved, loved the fact that it focused on 1 of my major concerns, global warning. Yes, I'm one of THEM, not Them. It was amazing, but I saw it as more of a very important transition book for number 5. Yay, Fang has a power, Angel has plenty to spare, I love Nudge's gift, Ig can see at times, and Gazzy is gassy. Max was the only one who didn't get anything new. She did get good public speaking skills suddenly if that counts. Anyway, I'm not sure about this whole one-shot, but I'll give it a shot, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: New Voice

Back Round Info: You need to have read MR4.

Yea, so apparently, my little speech back there had a huge impact on Congress. They gave us a school and we basically ditched them. Ha, what can I say, we're critics.

My Voice wasn't Jeb, thankfully, and he or she or it wanted us to go to the mid-west.

_Voice? _I thought in my head. I didn't expect a reply, but the Voice was always surprising me.

_Yes, Max?_

_Where are we going?_

_The mid-west. _That Voice was always SO helpful.

_Well, duh, but why?_

_All in good time, Max, all in good time. _I felt the Voice retreat form my head and I was left with only my thoughts for company. And my flock. Which now consisted of Total, a flying dog; Angel, a 6 year old mind reader who could shape shift sometimes; Fang, a silent kid who could magically turn 'invisible;' Iggy, a blind guy who could tell what color things were by the way they felt; Gazzy, he had the new found ability to really live up to that name; Nudge, she was Magnet Girl; and me, the only one who hadn't developed a new power. Oh, and Akila, our new dog. She, thank God, couldn't talk, unlike Total. She, unfortunately, weighed about 80 pounds. We were growing practically by the day.

"Okay, guys, 5 degrees east for about 30 minutes." I called to my flock over the rushing wind from about 30,000 feet in the air. They nodded and we changed direction, angling our wings the way the hawks back in the cave had shown us. I flew up next to Fang, my best friend, second in command, and the guy who had recently kissed me. Yea, our relationship was complicated; I'd rather not talk about it.

"Hey." He said slightly strained. Carrying an 80 pound dog for over an hour can really do that to you.

"Give me Akila. You look like your ready to collapse. I don't know if I could save you and the dog." I said, holding out my arms. We made a totally amazing in air transition and I was soon holding Total's love. Yup, the dog had fallen in love. Hopefully, we wouldn't have to take care of little malamute/Scottie puppies any time soon.

"Awe, that'd be so cute!" Angel squealed from behind me. She had obviously read my mind about that puppy comment and couldn't keep it to herself. I rolled my eyes and continued flying.

We landed about 15 minutes later behind an abandoned farm house.

_Okay, we're here. Now what? _I asked, you know, to that little Voice in my head. Unlike your voices, mine gives me directions and stuff, like GPS.

_Walk inside and go up the stairs. I'll tell you your mission once you get up there. _Okay… Let's follow the insane woman who talks to voices in her head up the creepy stairs of the probably haunted farm house. The flock followed me anyway, Iggy quietly saying the names of colors as we went. I crept up the last step and slowly turned around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Max." The cretin formerly known as Marian Janssen or the Director said. Huh? Marian Janssen, the Director, was the voice? Anybody else confused? Okay, just making sure I wasn't the only one.

"What are you going here? I thought you were, like, out of the way? Are you the Uber-Director now or something? I'm confused. Aren't you evil? Didn't you try to make that Omega creep kill Max?" Nudge asked. Everybody in the flock was wearing basically the same expression of shock, except Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy because they weren't at the Germany fiasco.

"I'm the Voice. Jeb told you he was the Voice so I didn't have to blow my cover. Yes, I am evil, and apparently so is your leader. She led you all here. Maximum Ride the Invincible is no longer incorruptible!" The Director (?) cackled maniacally. I was still confused. Out of no where, those creepy Transformer-Bots flanked us and we were out numbered, 6 super strong bird kids versus about 20 super robotic robots. We stood no chance.

"What do you want from us!" I half screamed and half cried as we were being attacked, not much of a fight on our side though.

"I want you to finish my mission. The By-Half Plan, remember? You have the whole world's cameras on you. People will do whatever you say. You say that people should… I don't know, drink more water and they will. I want you to tell them that you trust me, they'll listen and trust me too. Then we can carry out the plans as before, except this time, you'll all survive all help do the exterminations. If you agree then you don't die right here. What do you all say?" Marian asked, knowing I hated both options. Should I let the most important people I know die, me along with them, or let half the world die? Neither option sounded too hot to me so I did the only thing I knew how to do.

"Neither. I choose a fight." I said doing this neat little flip Jeb had taught me years ago. I used it now to escape from a Transformer-Bot and the flock followed suit. We landed quietly on the ground, Total doing his best to protect Akila. I slammed my fist into a bot's face, only to have it bounce back and reverberate through my entire body. A thing like that can really give you a fabulous idea though.

"Okay, nobody try a punch, it hurts. Nudge try putting that amazing new power of your to work." I told Miss Magnet. She concentrated, hands out stretched, and slowly a Tranformer-Bot moved closer. Then it happened more quickly, faster and faster they were drawn to her hand and they were powerless to stop it. She flew steadily out the window and they somehow managed to follow her. Over a near-by lake, she disengaged her power and BOOM! Far below, Transformer-Bots fizzled out in the water, which doesn't like electricity.

**Okay, sorry it ended like that. Tell me if you like it and want it to become a story. R&R please.**


	11. MR4 Alternate Ending

Hey all, this came to me during homeroom today and I figured I'd put it up for all you wonderful readers

**Hey all, this came to me during homeroom today and I figured I'd put it up for all you wonderful readers! And I almost got 1,000 hits on this story, sick nasty awesome!**

Story 9 (?): MR4 Alternate Ending

Back Round Info: This is a random alternate ending to the newest MR book. The first few paragraphs are taken straight from MR4.

"Gee, a fancy school in northern Virginia," Iggy muttered, "How bad can it be?"

"I'm sure nothing disastrous or life threatening will happen to us while we're here," I said, sounding much more gullible than I am.

Here we were at Ye Olde Academy for Mutants and Other Kids. Shortly after my Oscar-worthy speech to Congress, my mom had explained that some important people had gone ahead and created a school for us. Frankly, we'd all been ready to kick back and relax on a non-hurricaned beach for a while, but mom and Jeb had asked us to give the school a try.

It was the ribbon-cutting ceremony, when I'd taken a gander at the government limos, bigwigs, news teams, and stuff, I'd cottoned onto the fact that this was a big deal.

Plus, my mom; half sister, Ella; Jeb; and some of the scientists from the _Wendy K. _were all there, beaming at us. I don't know who had created this school (actually called the Lerner School for Gifted Children – I thought they misspelled Learner, but then found out that Lerner was some guy who donated a bunch of money), and I had no idea why anyone who knew us would think that we'd be here for any length of time, but hey! I was willing to try anything once! **End quoting from MR4**

So here were all were, the entire flock. Angel's arm had healed, Akila had recovered from any possible trauma (even though she still weighed about 80 pounds), Total's wings were getting bigger by the day, Iggy was seeing a few more colors here and there, Nudge's magnetic abilities were getting really strong, Fang could go almost fully become invisible whenever he wanted and the awkwardness between us hadn't fully cleared up, Gazzy's stench was stronger than ever, and I still had my hyper speed.

"Max, are we really going to stay here?" Nudge looked up at me hopefully. Her skin was now the beautiful dark brown that it was supposed to be. I contemplated quickly until Fang came to stand next to me.

"The kids need a break, maybe we could stay for a little bit." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent a few shivers up my arms, but I ignored them and concentrated on his words. We could all use a break. While school isn't exactly a break, it may be a useful side trip on our way to world domination, I mean saving the world. He he.

"Okay, guys, we'll stay here. We need to rest up a bit, I guess. Keep eyes and ears open for anything useful and/or dangerous, got it?" I clarified our basic rule of any situation. They nodded and Angel cheered silently.

"So, we're proud to present Maximum Ride and her flock with this institute, where they'll be free to leave at any time." The mayor announced happily and snapped the giant scissors across the red ribbon. The crowd cheered and we clapped politely.

"Now, there are a bunch of papers that need to be done. Iggy's in charge, no bombs, mind control, visible flight, et cetera." I said a few hours later. We were staying in a hotel about 30 minutes from the school and Fang and I were going to the school for an early tour and to fill out some papers. Mom, Jeb and Ella had left the state for Arizona about 3 hours ago. They would return in a week to help us find a house. For now, we had the suite of this hotel. The flock grumbled and went back to the TV to watch Deal or No Deal.

Fang and I left the hotel and took off in a close by clearing. Our flight was silent, even though my mind swam with all the words unspoken between us. We finally landed and walked into the Lerner School for Gifted Children. That name was right on the nose.

"Hello, Max, Fang. The principal is waiting for you guys. Follow me." A secretary, Vera, said to us when we walked in. We followed her and entered a smallish scholastic looking office occupied by only a tall man. His name was John Moran, the principal, was a good looking man, maybe in his mid-twenties. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. A warm smile had been on his face all 2 times I had met him before. Fang shook his hand and he motioned for us to sit down.

"Hi, we're very excited for the school to open next week. We still have a few papers for you 2 to fill out. You guys are like the flock's parents, so we figured you could fill them out. And if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them for you." He said, shuffling some very important looking papers on his desk, they were probably on us.

"Yea, no problem. Actually, I wondering… you can assure we'll be 100 safe here, right? Because, frankly, I'm sick of life and death situations." I said, taking the stack of papers he handed me. I quickly flipped through them and saw a lot of personal information. STD's (?), birth certificate, birthday, parents, phone numbers, lots of other really boring things.

"You do know that half this stuff is not known even to us, right?" Fang asked, looking over my shoulder. Mr. Moran nodded and folded his hands.

"Yes, we do. We simply need whatever information you can fill in and anything extra that might be helpful to help us fulfill your… unique needs." He told us, eyeing our backs. I felt suddenly self conscience of my wings and tightened them into my back.

"Okay, we'll do what we can. Can we see the rest of our school now?" I said. John nodded and stood up; we followed him out of the office.

The school was huge with classrooms at every twist and turn. Statues of famous people and musicians and, eek, scientists lined the wooden walls. Expensive rugs covered the dark hard wood floors. There were 3 floors, all named after old dead guys. The bottom floor was called Aristotle Hall, the second floor was Ptolemy Hall, and the top level was Einstein Hall. I couldn't wait to begin my journey to higher intelligence in these hallways. Please note that Maximum Ride uses sarcasm often. We finally left, our minds heavy with worry and our arms full of papers.

**I know, bad ending. I think this might become a new story. Tell me what you think and please read my other stories because I'm not getting enough reviews.**


	12. Mary's Song

I'm really digging these one shots, but I'll update my other story soon, promise

**I'm really digging these one shots, but I'll update my other story soon, promise. As long as I get a few more reviews on the last chapter. I've had this idea for like ever & just hadn't written it down yet.**

Story 10: Mary's Song

Back Round Info: The flock never met. This story is based loosely off the song called Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. It's just a little FAX drabble. Max and Fang are both 7 to start then it progresses through their life. Enjoy. It's in a 3rd person POV. The entire flock is the same age, Ella is 6.

Max and her best friend Fang had a tree house in the backyard. They hung out every day. Sometimes, they were so inseparable that their fathers even joke that they'll grow up and fall in love.

"Get out of here, Max! You're a girl!" Fang and Max had a squabble and Fang was hiding in the tree house. When he got angry he used little details to get Max angry.

"So what? We built this tree house with our daddies! It's both of ours." Max used logic to annoy Fang. She sat grumpily in a corner and waited for Fang to cool down.

About 5 minutes later, they had totally forgotten their anger and were quietly playing.

1 Year Later:

Fang and Max were playing man hunt with the other kids on the block, Iggy, Angel, Gasman, and Nudge. Angel's dog, Total, was following them quietly. They were also playing with Ella, Max's sister. Fang was being arrogant like he was sometimes and boasting about his good grades.

"Guys, I got another A on my spelling test!" He whispered to Iggy and Max as Angel, who was it, passed by the tree they were hiding in.

"Fang, dude, shut up, you're going to get us caught!" Iggy whispered fiercely. Angel heard Gasman a few yards away and jumped on him.

"You're it!" She yelled. Max laughed and the kids shuffled out of the tree.

"Hey, I got an idea! Who wants to play truth or dare?" Nudge asked. The little kids had seen the older kids on the block play and knew just what to say and do. The kids agreed and gathered in the tree house, "I'll go first. Iggy, truth or dare?" Nudge offered.

"Hmm, dare." Iggy was a brave kid, Nudge gave the craziest dares.

"Okay, I dare you to tell Fang's mom you love her." Nudge said. Iggy shrugged, stood up, knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Smith to answer. She did and Iggy's face went red as he whispered 'I love you' in her ear. She smiled responded with 'I love you too, Iggy' and shut the door, leaving us to play our game. He came back and asked Max truth or dare.

"Truth, you give really good dares." She said with a small smile.

"Truth… truth… okay, I got one. Would you ever marry Fang if he asked you?" Max sat there, pretending to think although she knew the answer.

"Yes, Fang is my best friend, I don't want to hurt his feelings," She finalized for the group of kids, "Okay, Fang, truth or dare?" Max turned to little Fang. His face looked slightly flustered.

"Dare?" He said, knowing Max wanted pay back for sharing such a secret. She smiled wickedly and he got nervous.

"Okay, hold on, I have to think of a really good one," Max thought for a few minutes until she could think no longer, "I need help." Nudge leaned over and whispered in her ear. They smiled and Fang sensed he wouldn't like it.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Max, seeing as she's too embarrassed to say it herself," Gazzy said, Max had turned bright pink, "We dare you to kiss Max." Everybody smiled ferociously, even Fang.

"Okay, fine." Fang leaned nervously towards Max, lips puckered dramatically. She giggled girlishly and turned around.

"Ha ha ha, I got you!" She taunted as she ran down the road. The corner was the boundary, though, and Fang soon caught up with her.

"That wasn't fair! Now, I didn't get to do my dare!" Fang cried as he roughly tackled Max to the ground and began to tickle her in all the secret spots he had discovered years ago. She giggled and finally they went in when their mothers called.

8 Years Later:

"Happy sweet 16, Max!" Fang said to his very best friend. He handed her a wrapped gift and pecked her on the cheek. She thanked him and set the present on an extravagantly decorated table. The rest of her friends came in and wished her a happy sweet 16. Max and Fang were at the head of the table talking quietly.

"Max, I was wondering… well, I've never done anything like this before, but I was wondering if… well…if you want to go out sometime?" Fang said, rubbing the back of his neck. Max knew he did this when he got nervous.

"Like, as a date?" Max couldn't believe this was happening. She'd been crushing on Fang since that day he was dared to kiss her. She stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before swiftly whispering yes. He leaned in to kiss her, like he'd imagined doing for close to 3 years, and Max met him halfway. Their lips met and they had a few moments of bliss before the room collapsed with applause. They looked up and smiled.

"Finally. We thought you guys would have been together long before this." Iggy high fived Fang, Gazzy did the same. Angel and Nudge hugged Max.

"Sweetie, I knew that you 2 would get together someday. Happy birthday, Max!" Max's father, Jeb, came and shook Fang's hand. The rest of the party was spent in congratulations and happy laughter.

7 Years Later:

Max had Fang had gone to have an anniversary/birthday dinner at a small, but fancy, restaurant in town. Fang had made special reservations for a small exclusive booth in the back. Of course he got it, everybody knew today was the day.

Max was smiling nonstop, even though she had no idea just how much she'd remember this night. They ordered off a specially prepared menu. Fang had been planning this night for months. First, they'd order off a menu with only Max's favorite foods. Then they'd get a bottle of wine, exactly 7 years old. Next, Max would go to take a sip and a ring would be in the bottom of her cup. Then, Fang would take out the real ring, because he didn't want her to swallow _that,_ and he'd pop the question.

"Hmm, they changed the menus. I'll take chicken parmesan, please." Max ordered her favorite and handed the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the strawberry pasta. And can we get the bottle of wine I ordered?" Fang asked, nervous as all heck. The waiter smiled and nodded. A little while later, Fang poured Max a cup of wine in the cup. She drained it and gasped.

"Fang! There's a ring in my cup. Omigod!" Finally the reason for all this special treatment had dawned on her. Fang reached into the pocket of his sports jacket and pulled out small suede covered case. He bent down in front of Max on 1 knee.

"Max, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you feel the same way. I want to be the father of your kids and the person who holds back your hair when you've had too much to drink. Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" Fang opened the case. Inside was, not a diamond, but a beautiful blue sapphire set in white gold. He knew Max had been eyeing that ring for a long time. He'd saved almost 3 and a half months salary for it. It cost him close to 15,000. Max's eyes were bright and glued to his hand as he slipped the ring on her perfectly shaped finger.

"Yes, Fang, of course I'll marry you!" Max said and hugged him fiercely. Just wait until Nudge, Ella, and Angel heard about this.

10 Months Later:

Max's arm was tightly gripping Jeb's elbow as they passed the last pews in the church. Today was the day she'd been dreaming of all her life. Her in a beautiful white strapless floor length gown, Prince Charming waiting at the altar, the whole town she'd grown to love sitting there simply waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Valencia and Maria, Fang's mom, sat in the front rows, tears streaming down their faces. Angel, Nudge, and Ella were in their maroon dresses at the front of the church, eyes smiling and on her. Iggy and Gazzy stood to the left of Fang, suits looking neat for once. Jeb was sad, she knew, but so excited for his little girl.

The music she'd heard in her dreams for 10 months had begun to play and Jeb led her down the aisle. She smiled a genuine smile and Fang was beaming. Max reached the altar and the priest began the ceremony.

"So, Fang Smith, do you take Maximum Ride to be your lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish through sickness and in health until death do you part?" He asked.

"I do." Fang smiled at Max and she squeezed his hand.

"And do you, Maximum Ride, take Fang Smith to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish through sickness and in health until death do you part?" He turned to Max.

"I most certainly do." Max said.

"Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fang Smith. You may kiss the bride." The priest, Father Scott, said. Fang kissed Max gently on the lips, the number of times they'd practiced for the perfect wedding kiss. Claps erupted throughout the church. Fang and Max left the church hand in hand, being ambushed by dry rice. Most of it was from Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella; their best friends.

2 Years Later:

Fang and Max sat on the front porch of their home watching the sun set. The cradle sat in between them and Max had one hand resting on the side. Their baby's name was Hope, a good name for such a well behaved child. She made coo-ing noises in her sleep and Fang smiled.

"Hope, mommy loves you." Max whispered, picking up her pride and joy. So much had changed when Hope had been born. Fang and Max had been drawn closer, Max had quit her job as a lawyer to become a stay-at-home mom, and Fang had taken less hours. Nudge and Iggy were the godparents and they were married as of 2 months ago. Hope had turned 11 months old a week ago.

"Fang, can't you picture us doing this in 30 years with our grandchildren?" Max asked as she sat back down, after putting Hope in her room.

"I can, but Hope isn't going to be allowed to date in 30 years." He joked.

"What if she meets somebody like you? We were dating when we were 16. Don't you want her to marry somebody as great as you?" Max smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Fang laughed at his own joke. The couple sat in quiet contentment for another hour until Hope woke up, crying for food.

**OMG, I think that's my favorite story so far! I love that! Tell me what you guys think of it, okay?**


	13. Oz Numero Uno

This is a story I got the idea for like 2 weeks ago, and I'm really excited to put it up

**I've been writing this for like… EVER! I really hope you like it. It's a combo of my all time fave movie and book. Here it is:**

Back round Info: WARNING: VERY IMPORTANT: I'm going to break this up into a couple different parts, because I don't want it to be miles long. This takes place about 2 months after MR3. The flock has been staying in Arizona, but not with the Martinez's because they didn't want them to get hurt.

Story 16: Oz Part 1

Hey, I'm your average Avian American or more commonly known as Nudge. I'm 11 years old and have a HUGE mouth. Sometimes it gets me in trouble, but I'm normally careful about what I say, just not how long it takes me to get there. Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys a story, because Max always gets to and I want to take a turn.

Once upon a time, this was this really pretty girl named Nudge. She was 98 human and 2 bird, take it from somebody who'd know, that 2 had a lot of impact on her life. Nudge lived with her 'family,' Angel, Max, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. Together they made up the flock. They were constantly on the run from a major corporation named Itexicon. Being chased by Erasers, Flyboys, or whatever the company could think of was just part of their average day. They fought for their lives on a daily basis.

One day Nudge and the flock were fighting off Itexicon's latest, Flyboys. Flyboys are basically robotic Erasers. She was kicking some serious butt when Iggy set off a bomb.

"Duck!" Gazzy, Iggy's partner in crime, yelled. She immediately jumped to the ground and covered the back of her neck with her arms. There was a BOOM! And moments later, bits of Flyboy hit the ground around her, a few pieces landing directly on her. A large piece of Flyboy hit poor Nudge on the head and she crashed back to the ground, unconscious.

Nudge woke up who knows how much later with a bad headache. Total was the only flock member around. Actually, he was the only living thing around. When he heard her groan, he jumped up and licked her face. She gently pushed him away.

"Total, where is everybody?" She asked him as she rubbed her head and slowly stood up.

"I don't know. I woke up and here I was. We were the only ones around that I've seen. I can't find any flock members." He told her. Nudge calculated her bruises and scrapes and looked out the cave entrance. The sight she saw made her gasp and almost jump backwards.

The world wasn't the normal semi-colorful one that she was used to. The colors that she saw were heightened and extreme. The green of the grass was an incredibly vibrant bright green. There was a stream near by and it was so blue it was practically teal.

"Total I don't think we're in Arizona anymore." Nudge whispered as her and the dog slowly walked out of the cave. She timidly touched the beautiful and overly colorful plants and flowers and Total sniffed each in return.

"He he he he he." A distinct laugh came from behind Nudge and she whipped around, but only beautiful azaleas were behind her. The laughter continued , but Nudge and Total never saw who was laughing at them. Something was wrong. A bubble, well 2 actually, were floating close to Nudge and getting closer every second. Suddenly, they popped with a small PING!

"Hello, you must be the witch." One of the 2 women standing in front of her said. She was beautiful; actually she looked exactly like Max.

"Max! Where were you? How did you do that bubble thing, it was really cool?" Nudge was so confused. Angel was the woman standing next to Max!

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. I'm not Max; I'm Glinda, the good witch of the north." Max, or Glinda, said to Nudge. Now Nudge was REALLY confused.

"I'm really confused now. What's going on? What do you mean you're not Max, you like just like her?! And this is Angel, right, or what do they call you?" Nudge asked turning to the girl who looked like her best friend. Angel, or her identical twin, shook her head.

"Nay dear girl. This is my sister, Ozma. She used to be the ruler and you were sent to help put her back on the throne, right?" Ma- Glinda asked the beautiful girl.

"No, I'm just trying to get home, I don't know where I am. Where am I?" Nudge asked.

"Why, you're in Oz! And you must help me, you've killed the wicked witch of the east." 'Ozma' said. What had she meant? Nudge didn't kill anybody. Glinda pointed to her left and Nudge saw what she meant. Anne was lying on the ground right outside the cave!

"Omigod! I didn't kill her! I'm so sorry. Oh my God."

"Why are you sorry? The Wicked Witch was only evil; she tried to hurt the munchkins that I look after." Glinda told Nudge.

"What are munchkins?" Nudge asked nervously. Glinda chuckled softly and summoned the things she called munchkins. They slowly came out from bushes and houses around the cave. They were Itex's experiments. Weird…

"Okay, can you please send me home? This is weird, weirder than normal I mean." Nudge said, eyeing the munchkins. Ozma shook her head.

"Please, I can send you home once I'm back in power. An evil wizard stole my throne. I was told that a girl with a dog could overthrow him. You must be that girl." Ozma said, she reminded Nudge so much of Angel that she couldn't say no.

"Just call me Dorothy." Nudge said about the protagonist in The Wizard of Oz.

"Dorothy? I thought you said your name was Nudge." Glinda said.

"It is, never mind, please call me Nudge," The beautiful girl referred to as Nudge said, "Fine, I'll help you. How do I find this wizard?" Nudge just wanted to get the heck home.

"Well, follow the yellow brick road of course. The munchkins will see you out of Munchkinland, then you're on your own." Glinda said. POOF! The ground began to rumble and Nudge grabbed Total so she didn't lose the only familiar thing in this strange world. A mean looking person appeared in front of her.

"Ah, this is the girl who's going to save you Ozma? Pathetic! I'd hate to live in the world where you came from girly. I hope nobody really knows you because you're not going to return no matter these 'witches' say, if they can be called that." The woman, probably the Wicked Witch of the West even though she looked like the Director, spat at Nudge.

"Let me guess, you're the Wicked Witch, right? Well, I'd shake your hand if I weren't afraid of turning green myself. You're a bit of a legend where I come from. Maybe when these brilliant witches return me home, you'll come to visit me and see." Nudge put acid into every word she said.

"Oh don't worry dear girl, I'm not going to harm you. All I want is my sister's shoes." The witch said. Nudge had forgotten about the shoes, even though this was her favorite movie back home.

"Ah, the shoes, they're already on Nudge's feet." Glinda said calmly, like Max would have said it. Nudge looked at her size 6 feet to see the most beautiful shoes ever covering them. They were deep red and sparkly. Almost like dancing shoes. She loved them.

"They're mine, you know they are Glinda. No matter, I'll have them by the end of this war. Ozma will NEVER regain power; this country belongs to me and the wizard. I'll get you my pretty and you're little dog too." The Wicked With said the famous line and disappeared with another POOF! Now Nudge would get Ozma's throne back for her, no doubt about it. She couldn't let the Director win. Never ever in this entire world would she win over the flock, ever.

"Okay, I'll go. Where's the yellow brick road?" Nudge said. Glinda pointed to a circle of roads, one yellow and one red.

"Simply follow the yellow one and it'll take you all the way to the Emerald City. Good luck dear, we'll be waiting for you there. Maybe you'll meet some help along the way." Glinda said.

"Wait, neither of you are coming with me?" Nudge asked, she'd die without company. Nudge needed to talk.

"No, we aren't. This is a journey you must take alone." Ozma said, clarity in her voice making Nudge understand. So, Nudge and Total began their journey down the long and tiresome yellow brick road.

**I hope you liked it. IMPORTANT: In case you didn't read my note before, I'm breaking this up into a few parts. Keep an eye out, I like this I think.**


	14. One In A Million

Yea, my numbers got REALLY messed up

**Yea, my numbers got REALLY messed up.**

Story 12: One In A Million

Back Round Info: Ma and the flock have been living on the east coast in a secluded spot in New Jersey for 6 months. Nothing else is really needed.

Max's POV

"Fang! Come here, quick!" I called from my music room. Yes, I had a music room. Ah, the glories of being a public spokes mutant. I heard him bound up the stairs and the door burst open off it's hinges.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slight emotion in his eye. After looking around his tension eased slightly.

"I wanted you to hear you opinion on something. I heard it, loved it, and learned it. And you're going to fix my door later." I said.

"Geez, I thought we were under attack. Okay, go on." Fang said, sitting down on the piano bench beside me. I ran my fingers over the antique ivory keys and began playing. I soon closed my eyes and let my instincts take over.

"How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're one in a million" I stopped playing. I felt Fang's eyes on me and knew I had made a mistake.

"Oh, God. You don't like it. I'm sorry, please forget I did this, okay?" I laid my hands in my lap, carefully studying my life line. Hoping it would stop in the next 5 seconds. It didn't, instead Fang touched a few fingers to the keys gingerly. Pressing down, the sound echoed through the plain white room, reminding me that they normally filled me with happiness and excitement. Then, having finished playing with my baby grand piano, he moved his hand on top of mine. A shiver ran up my arm, beginning where he had touched me. I tried to ignore it, but found it was so calming and soothing.

"Do you really feel that way about me, Max?" He asked. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He had a bright smile on his face which told me I maybe I hadn't made a mistake.

"Yea, I do. But if you don't feel that way, then pretend I don't either, okay?" I toyed with a blonde piece of hair that had fallen into my face. He pulled my hand away and touched it carefully.

"What would you do if I said I loved you too?" He asked, kissing the back of my hand. I looked up at his face, a good 4 inches above mine, and saw that he was smiling.

"I'd do this." I leaned in and 'fell' on his lips. He put his hands on my waist and I managed to get mine around his neck and into his thick black hair. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. The kiss deepened and deepened until we were both out of air. I drew back quickly for air and he dragged me off the bench.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He winked at me and led me down the hall. We walked into my room and locked the door behind us with a _click. _

**Oh, snap, what could possibly have happened? Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R!**


	15. Once Upon A Time

Kaila and insomnia officially go together

**A major cliché came to into my brain and sparked this idea. Tell me what you think. I'm not numbering my stories anymore, sorry.**

Once Upon a Time

Back round Info: the flock doesn't have wings.

3rd person POV

Once upon a time, there was a group of 7 kids. They were all best friends, as good as friends can possibly be. There was Max and Fang, both 14 and madly in love. Then there was 14 year old Iggy, the blind pyro chef. Ella was Max's sister and 13 years old. Nudge was 11 and never shut up. Gazzy, 8, and Angel, 6, were brother and sister. There was also Total and Akila the 'pets' of the gang.

They lived a totally normal life, until Max turned 16. Max's parents, Jeb and Valencia, threw her a huge party with all her friends and relatives there, except 1. That missing relative was Marian Janssen, a distant cousin on Valencia Martinez's side of the family. When Max was born, everybody knew she was special. Marian was insanely jealous. She cursed the infant with a thousand years of slumber on her 16th birthday. The only way the spell could be broken was by true love's first kiss. So, Anne Walker, a minion of Marian's, cruelly slipped a needle into a present just about to be set onto the table.

"Happy birthday Max!" Anne said, kissing her niece on the cheek, a false smile pasted on her face. Max smiled, relishing the attention, and took the deadly present. Immediately, a pain hit her fingertip and a small spot of blood boiled up from the pinprick. Max stared at it for a second and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, sis, it's been fun! I hope you understand that this is for her own good. She's too powerful. See you, wouldn't want to be you!" Anne said, hauling Max over her shoulder, causing a commotion, and running out the door.

"Max!" A chorus went through the room, most loud was Fang. He leaped for Anne as Max's limp figure flew past his face, but missed and tackled Iggy to the ground instead.

**Much time passes**

Almost 3 years later, Fang is still searching the big world for his love. Iggy and Nudge are his constant companions. Angel, Gazzy, and Ella found Max and suffered a fate of eternal sleep. Luckily, Fang had tiny hints from an inside informer, Anne Walker herself. He was on his way now. They could see the tower in the distance. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge rode gallantly to the lone tower surrounded by barren landscape.

"Fair maiden Maxine! 'Tis I, Fang, come to rescue you from your evil captors." Fang called up to the high tower. **(A/N: sorry, I've always wanted to say something like that) **Of course, he received no answer, she was asleep.

"Fang, that was strange, random, and pointless. Plus you just alerted Marian that we're here." Iggy slapped Fang on his arm for his stupidity. Fang rolled his eyes just as a dragon appeared. It was huge and purple. Nudge stared, horror struck, Iggy was listening intently, and Fang the Brave pulled out his long sword.

"Beast, I shall banish ye!" Fang yelled, brandishing his sword with precision. He charged at the giant dragon and thrust his sword into its chest. He stupidly left it there for good measure.

"Come on, let's go find Max." Nudge said. Iggy and her followed Fang into the dreary tower. He walked confidently through the hallway, lead by Anne's careful instructions. Fang reached a stair well and stopped, unsure of it. It wasn't too late; he could turn around if he decided not to trust Anne.

No, he needed to rescue Max. 3 years was way too long to go without her. Fang signaled to Nudge and Iggy to wait there in case there was trouble and began to ascend the stairs that might lead him to his love. Fang the Brave reached a door at the top, apprehension clouding his judgment. Open it and see what's behind it, possibly facing his ultimate peril, never to release Max from her eternal rest or leave and possibly never lay eyes on her again. He laid his hand on the doorknob and twisted. It gave and he shouldered the rest of the door open.

There before his onyx eyes lay the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her pale blonde hair had grown long and splayed out beneath her like a halo. Her normally green eyes were shut gently; freckles adorned the bridge of her nose. It was Max alright. She looked so peaceful, like she had only fallen asleep an hour ago. He touched her face tenderly. Just as he leaned in for the awakening kiss Nudge burst through the door.

"Sorry, but Ig needs help. That crazy dragon is back." She said, noticing he was in the middle of something. He nodded.

"I'll be back." Fang whispered and flew down the stairs. Iggy was blindly fighting the dragon off and winning. He sliced through an arm and the dragon spewed blood but remained standing.

"Nudge, throw me your sword!" Fang yelled. Nudge's sword flew through the air and Fang gracefully caught it, "Ahhhh!" Fang charged the monster, sword held high. This time, his target has head on and he heard a _crunch!_ He dropped the sword and the creature's head rolled to the floor. There it turned into a head, furry and mangled. He had defeated the thing standing in his way.

Back up the stairs he ran and knelt beside Max's bed. This time, he wasn't interrupted and planted his lips gently on Max's.

"Awwwwe." Nudge cooed from the doorway. Max shifted uncomfortably and her eyes fluttered open. Confusion and fear clouded her face for a second until she realized who had kissed her.

Far away, 3 figures and their pets awoke. They yawned and stretched their aching limbs.

"Yay, Fang found Max!" Angel called, throwing her arms around her big brother's neck.

Back at the lone tower, Fang helped Max out of her luxurious bed. She yawned.

"Let's go." Max finally said after saying hello to her long lost friends. They nodded and began their long journey back to Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Total, and Akila.

"I finally found you, my Sleeping Beauty." Fang said as Max climbed onto the back of his black stallion.

**Everybody clap for FAX and hit that little blue button almost directly underneath this. I hoped you liked that, I though it was cute. And, I'd like to take this second to thank (again) I Am Darkness for being brutally honest about my writing, even though he could have been nicer about it. X0X**


	16. Flock Visits NJ Twilight XOver

AHHH, school, the joys

**AHHH, school, the joys. Totally random, but I'm looking forward to lunch in 2 periods if you're wondering where I got this idea.**

Flock Visits New Jersey

Backround Info: The flock goes to my school. We're allowed out for lunch here.

Kaila's POV

Just another boring day at high school. Ahh, but lunch was in 2 periods. Today's would be interesting, especially since Court and I made that stupid bet. I had to be NORMAL all day. I'm going to die.

"Hey, where do you want to go for lunch?" One of my best friends, Danielle, asked me in the hallway.

"Dunkin Donuts?" I replied. See, another plain Jane day of normal kid high school. But, there were those new kids here. They reminded me of the flock, ya know, from Maximum Ride by James Patterson? But, that was impossible. Then again, there was a cute emo looking guy, a strong leader type girl, and a cute blind kid, that had to be them right? No, Kaila, you know what mom said. The flock WASN'T real.

"Hey, can you help me find room D29?" The cute emo kid asked me, tapping my shoulder.

"Yea, that's your next class? Mine too. Spanish with Mrs. Shlueter? She isn't too bad, follow me. I'm Kaila by the way." I said as I led him up the stairs. He smiled slightly at me and called behind him.

"Come on, Jeff, this way. I'm Nick and this is Jeff." He said. OMG, this was the flock! I tried to calmly lead them to our next class even though my insides were bubbling with excitement. We chatted easily through the halls, heads turning to see the cute kids talking to little old moi. I found out that we have lunch together, along with their 'sister.' Jeff snickered at the word sister and I smiled knowingly.

"Okay, so want to come with me and my friends? We're only going to Dunkin Donuts." I asked. They both agreed, happy to have made a friend so easily. I took my seat in the back of the class, Nick moving behind me and Jeff moving next to him. Our teacher introduced them and I'm sure that only I noticed Jeff's uneasy tick or Nick's inability to make any normal conversation. I knew them both pretty well, I'd read all the books. Even if they didn't know that. Class passed normally after that, other than the fact that Nick passed me notes all class about my schedule. Turns out, me and Max have algebra and world civilization together. We all have the same lunch, science, and gym. Jeff and I are in Personal Finance together. Nick and I have English together.  
We left the classroom and they followed me to my locker.  
"You don't have to come to my locker with me. Actually, it would look a little weird." I pointed out. Jeff shook his head.  
"We aren't. We have to meet Max, her locker is in B wing." Nick said, pointing down the hall right next to mine.  
"Okay, I pass through there. Just wait for me and we can go out to meet my friends at the same time." I said. They nodded and ran off to meet Max. I went to my locker. I put away my world civilization, English, and Spanish stuff. Quickly, I grabbed my algebra book and walked briskly down the hallway.

"Hey, Kaila, over here." Iggy called from a maroon locker. The maroon ones were my favorite, I loved our school colors.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, playing the 'I don't know you' game. Max nudged him in the ribs and he smiled innocently.

"Lucky guess." He said. A smile pulled at my lips, but I held it down with great effort.

"Come on, let's go meet my friends," I said. They nodded and followed me to F wing, "Okay, this is Nick, Jeff, and Max. They're new kids here. I figured we could show them around and they could hang out with us. This is Danielle, Courtney, Emily, and Shawn." I said the last name with disgust. He's Em's boyfriend and I can't stand the kid. The disdain in my voice is always obvious when talking to or about him, but he can't take the hint.

"Hey, what's up?" Courtney said using her catch phrase. She eyed Nick hungrily and Max flashed her an angry look. We walked out the door, all chatting easily. Nick kept looking at Shawn, apparently sharing my hate.

"Girl, those boys are cute. Where did you find them and where can I get me some?" Court had drawn me back a little and was her normal joking self. I rolled my eyes and walked back up to the others.

"We're going to Dunkin Donuts. Don't worry, it isn't expensive. We always help out too, if somebody is broke." Emily was telling Max. Shawn had gone ahead with some of his other drug addict friends. Danielle was saying something to Nick.

"Hey, Jeff. What do you think of this school so far?" I asked the strawberry blonde boy as Courtney caught up to us. He was cute. His sightless blue eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin made him… unique.

"It's okay. It's so loud, I can't get my bearings." He said. I guessed he'd like it in the lacrosse field that we were walking across now. It was quiet and serene. I nodded then remembered he was blind.

"Yea, I understand. Well, not… you know what I mean." I said like the dork I am. He nodded and laughed. I wish they knew I was their biggest fan. I wish I knew what color 'Jeff's' wings were, they had never really said it in the books. Finally, after a few more minutes of semi-awkward conversation, we were at Dunkin Donuts.

"I'll go find us a table, maybe, if there are any." I muttered. Danielle and Court nodded, they knew I always tried to find us a table. Normally, we ended up sitting in the almost sound proof lobby. It was better that way. Whenever we sit in the main area, people in the attached library always shush us. Can I help it if we're naturally loud, funny, energetic people? I didn't think so.

So, today, I made sure we had a seat in the lobby, I knew that the flock often created danger and had a good sense of humor. With my friends, that'd be safer. I put my stuff down, grabbed my dinero, and went to get a donut. I stood in line semi-patiently behind Court and waited to order my glazed donut, or if you really know me, you might refer to it as a 'glazed bagel.' It's a long story.

"Okay, we'll go eat now." Danielle told me, pulling Max behind her to the lobby-thing. Emily had gone to find Shawn and Court, Jeff, Nick, and I went to go sit with Max and Danielle.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

I had long since finished my donut and we were all laughing easily at our own stupidity. The lobby was filled with our laughs and suddenly, the door burst open. Glass flew everywhere and I covered my head with my arms. Carefully, I opened my eyes and saw…ERASERS? I knew the flock caused trouble and remembered the blood thirsty Ari. He and all Erasers were willing to kill anything that got in their way of the flock.

Even weirder, you would never believe who landed right behind the flying refrigerators. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and a whimpering Total. My jaw dropped about 2 feet when I saw those magnificent wings in person. I mean, I knew what they looked like; I had been there when they went through it all. If you know what I mean. Courtney whistled under her breath.

"Don't speak a word of what you're about to see, got it?" A deep, calm voice whispered in my ear. I realized it was Fang and nodded. I guess I can call him that now, since he was about to uh… bare his fangs, in a figurative sense.

Just like that, those wings I had always wished I had popped out of their backs. Like in the books, only… WAY cooler. Iggy's were a sweet mix of blonde-ish with some darker spots here and there. Fang's were that onyx color the book said they were. Max's were tan with brown 'streaks.'

Then, they did what I'd wanted to see them do. They kicked some Eraser butt. It was so hard core. Despite myself, I smiled my little half smile watching them at work. Courtney saw the smile and came over cautiously to stand by me.

"Those are the winged kids from those books you read, aren't they?" she saw the expression on my face and knew she was right, "Oh my gosh. Which one is Angel?" That was an inside joke. I once told her that she needed to have a kid with wings when she got older and name it Kaila. It had somehow evolved into her kid was officially Angel. I pointed out the smallest. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, pure white wings, and an aura that screamed innocent. Courtney smiled.

The flock was winning. They were obviously good fighters and I wished that I could become one of them. Finally, the last Eraser fell to the ground and Fang repeatedly slammed his fist into his furry face. The flock stood up barely harmed and walked toward us slowly.

"Wow, it really is you guys. I knew it as soon as I saw you this morning. Nudge, Gaz, Angel, it's so incredible to meet you." I was a bit overwhelmed and began babbling incoherently. Angel smiled at me, after she probably read my mind.

"How did you know? We haven't been in the news in almost a month." Max stared at me harshly and I flinched away under her gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've read the books. I'm basically your biggest fan." Calmly, explain calmly or they'll think your delusional I told myself over and over. Ma smiled, knowing that someone who talked almost as much as Nudge couldn't be all that bad. Fang stared at me then relaxed. Iggy was listening closely. Gazzy was being Gazzy, probably thinking of how to build some cool new bomb. Nudge was laughing at my explanation. Angel and Max must have been talking telepathically because Max shook her head every few seconds.

"Well, it was cool meeting you. We really have to go; I don't want to be here when the police show up or get you into any trouble. If you were smart, you'd leave too." Max announced. Then, silently as midnight, they opened their wings and flew away. People were obviously staring so we skedaddled our butts out of there a.s.a.p.

"This doesn't qualify as normal, does it?" I asked Danielle with a wry smile. She shook her head.

"Nope, sorry, looks like you both lose." She always had to have a say in the matter.

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

So that's how all this began. That feels like a forever ago. Now, I'm with Courtney and we're searching for the flock. We need to talk to them. There's an important message from Forks, Washington. I pulled the old, worn paper from my pocket and read it for the hundredth time by the light of the fire.

_Max,_

_The time is here. Meet us in Forks with the flock. We need to act… now._

_See you soon,_

_Edward Cullen_

_P.S. Bella says hi._

I don't know what the Cullens have to do with the flock, but I need to give them the note. So far, I haven't had any luck. I love both books, but I don't know how I'll feel about them when the two totally different worlds collide.

**Please ignore the top AN, I didn't erase it. I think this might have story potential. Yes, I finally read Twilight, but only the first one. I can't wait to get my hands on New Moon. I wasn't implying ANY possible Edward/Max, that'd be wrong. Edward and Bella are meant to be together forever.**


	17. Why It Could Never Work Out

La tra te da, I finished my story

**La tra te da, I finished my story. sing to random tune so, until I decide to be polite and post another to make it a trilogy, I'm focusing on MROS, enjoy.**

It Could Never Work Out

Back Round Info: I don't know about you guys, but I've always wondered exactly what made Max run every time Fang kissed her. So, here's my answer to that question. After Fang kisses her one more time, she runs to a tree to ponder exactly that.

Max's POV

UGH! He always had to ruin everything. What with his looks and mood and hair and eyes and wings. No Max, stop, just stop.

But, this isn't the first time he's kissed me. Why do I always run?

_Isn't it obvious, Maximum? _Ugh, just when I thought I was alone… BAM! In pops the Voice. Of course I have a Voice in my head, I have wings. Why shouldn't I have a voice too? Oh yea, it doesn't fit with the whole 'blend in' plan!

_No, it isn't obvious, Voice. _I retorted rather unkindly. I thought I heard the Voice sigh, but since it doesn't show any emotion, I'm probably imagining it.

_Yes, it is. Try to think it through logically for a minute._ I always listen to the maniac in my head, but for once I was unsure. I thought about it anyway.

Fang was always there, he'd been my ultimate best friend since the moment I saw him. He was cute, and funny when he actually talked, and smart, and mysterious, and just always there. Except for that time when he left me. That wasn't so much fun. Then there was the time when he was surprised I looked like a girl. Hey, I hadn't showered I weeks, can you blame me for being dirty? Then there was Lissa. And Brigid, let's not forget about her. Those stupid idiots who thought they actually knew him. No, they didn't know the real Fang, I do. I'm just about the only person in the world who does know him like that. Then there was the time when we were younger when I cut my hair pretty short and he told me I looked like a boy. Stupid boys…

But he was so sweet other times. Like when we were both still hungry and there was only 1 slice of pizza and he let me have it. Then there was the time when he calmed me down when I thought I was turning into an Eraser. He's always looked out for me. There was never a time when he didn't have my back. Even during that escapade in Germany, he really helped us. Yeah, Fang's always been there. There were times when he knew me better than I knew myself. He always knew what was wrong and knew how to solve it. I knew he liked me. And I liked him too… most of the time. But, why did I always run when he kissed me?

_Jeb, I think you're insane and have no idea what you're talking about. _I finally said.

_Keep thinking I know it'll come to you. _I groaned. Why couldn't he just hand me the answer, just this once. _Where would the fun in that be, Max? _Great now the Voice had a sense of sarcasm too.

Okay, so why did I run? I was definitely ready to kiss him, I loved him. But, there was 1 problem. The inevitable fights. It's practically necessary. If you go out with somebody, you have to fight. And Fang and I both have tempers. What if one of us got out of hand and broke something? Or worse, hurt each other? Or what if we broke up and split the flock up? It happened once and we weren't even going out then. I'm not going to just take that chance… again. Epiphany! Did I figure it out? Was I not ready to take that chance? I knew I could handle a messy break up. Maybe I thought about the flock's reaction TOO much.

_Jeb? Is it because I love the flock too much to put them through all the drama involved in a relationship? _I thought I figured it out.

_Bingo! So what are you going to do about it? _Ugh, another choice.

_Sit here and wallow for another hour or 2? _Maximum 'Mouth Like A Steel Trap' Ride.

_No, you're going to be totally selfish for once. Go find Fang and kiss him._

_Jeb, you know it isn't that easy._

_It sounds like a much easier plan than saving the world. _He said snidely and I snorted out loud.

_Maybe to you. It's easy for you; all you do is tell me where to go and what to do. I actually have to go apologize. I don't do apologies. _I jumped down from my tree branch never the less and made my way slowly back to camp. I knew what I had to do, even though I didn't want to. I'm Maximum Ride, I don't apologize often. Fang was the only one left awake and sitting on a log, just staring into the camp fire.

"Fang, can we talk?" I began. He looked up and nodded. I took a seat beside him and took a deep breath before I began.

"Max, I'm sorry. I shouldn't rush you. I know really opening up to somebody is tough for both of us. If you're not ready to open up to me, that's okay. I can wait." Fang started before I could say a word.

"No, I'm ready. But, I'm too… un-self centered, if that makes any sense," Fang shook his head, utterly confused, so I continued, "I mean that I love the flock too much to put them through that stuff. Relationships are a lot of work and they include fighting. We both have a bad temper and could easily hurt someone or break something in our war paths. I don't think a relationship can possibly be in the cards when we're teenage mutant hybrids on the run. Teenage hybrids with raging hormones. I'm sorry, but it just couldn't work." I shook my head and looked over at him. His black hair hung in his face so I couldn't see his expression. He looked up at me finally, sadness actually showing on his face for once. I wanted to cry seeing him like that, but held the tears back.

"No, Max. We're us, we could do anything. You're wrong." He simply stated. I shook my head angrily.

"No, you don't get it. We're the best parents these kids have and we can't ruin that. You're the wrong one. I could handle anything but 6 year old Angel couldn't handle a messy break up between us. And I don't want to give anybody a bad image between us or set a bad example." I was standing, looking down at him. He looked calmly back at me, all emotion gone from his onyx eyes. He was getting angry too, I knew it, and soon enough the whole camp would hear our argument. I heard Iggy rustle around in the cave and looked over my shoulder to make sure he didn't wake up.

"Max, just calm down. You know we could work out. We're practically born to be together." Fang was yelling quietly now. I huffed some long-ish bangs out of my face and stormed to the back of the cave. I thought Fang whispered something, but I ignored it. A few hours later, he kicked my side kind of gently and told me it was my watch. I sat on the log and ignored him for the rest of the night.

_Well, that went well. _Jeb said in my head.

_Jeb, shut up. _I told him.

**HA! I think this is how Max actually feels and why she can't just…kiss Fang back. I hope you like it.**


	18. Demon not plural

Ah, the glories of spring break

**Ah, the glories of spring break. Yea, this is called Demon, but it isn't anything like Demons. Originally, this is what Demons was going to be, but then I changed it. Please enjoy.**

Demon

Back Round Info: Everything is the same; this is just a random day in the future with the flock.

Demon's POV

I watched silently from my spot in the bushes. Of course I was silent; I barely remembered how to use my voice anymore. I watched them move easily through their camp, all acting as if they were all hunky dory and happy. I knew that the 2 oldest, Max and Fang, were in love and too scared to admit it. I knew that the other 2, Iggy and Nudge, were thinking about each other a lot these days.

You may be wondering how I know this. Well, the youngest, Angel, has more in common with her twin than she knows. Yeah, I said _twin._ I, Demon, share blood with a _flock _member, how disgusting. Actually, 2 if you count the gassy kid, which I don't. I only associate myself with the best and the brightest. Gazzy wasn't either.

I had been stalking them for nearly 3 months and was about to make my move. I slowly and silently crept from the bushes and stalked to the side of the camp fire. Max and Fang were arguing, again. They had been doing a lot of that these days, mainly because I infiltrated 1 of their brains and gave them an excuse to yell at the other. This kept the flock's focus on them and I quietly slipped into the fire.

And yes, I did say _into _the fire. That's 1 of my many talents, control over fire. I can also control and read minds (like Angel), control magnets (better than Nudge though), fly faster than Max in hyper speed, and change shapes to blend in with my environment. That's how I haven't been seen by them. I can blend into the clouds and sky perfectly and change at the drop of a dime. I'm way more impressive than that wimpy sister of mine could ever be. And I'm only 6.

Anyway, I watched from inside the tickling flames the worst fight so far unfold. This time I didn't even help to start it. They were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, something about that _girl, _Lissa. Max's face was bright red and Fang kept narrowing his eyebrows in anger. Now was my chance, Angel was the only 1 not watching them fight. She was probably hearing more than necessary in her head, as I was.

I slowly crept out of my hiding spot and towards my sister.

"Hey, sis, remember me?" I whispered in her ear right before I pounced. It was dead on and she fell to the ground before she could even scream. Nobody had seen, sensed, or heard it. I stuffed her into the bag I had carefully chosen for her and easily dragged her back into the bushes. Once there, I changed our forms into tree branches and laid her carefully on the ground. The whitecoats had told me exactly what to do next.

I took the vial filled with neon green liquid out of my bag and pushed a needle into the tip of it. Carefully and slowly I lowered the needle to her arm and gave her the sedative. She would be out for at least 6 hours.

I lifted her easily; she weighed almost nothing to me, and took off. I poured on the speed and reached the School in about 1 hour. Jeb met me at the door.

"Hello, Demon. I see you've retrieved the specimen. Bring her in to Lab 3. Spencer will show you where to put her." I followed his instructions and sure enough Spencer, a black haired man in his thirties, met me at the door.

"Demon, welcome home. Just set her on the exam table. I'll do what needs to be done." He said kindly. They were all kind to me here; they knew I could do bad things to them if they weren't. I almost literally dropped her on the table and sat down on the floor by the solid steel door.

"Can I watch? You know I want to be a whitecoat when I grow up." I said in my innocent 6 year old ways. Spencer looked wary of me at first, but nodded anyway. I watched as 3 more whitecoats came in and began the procedure. It was a difficult and bloody operation. Removing one's wings always was, it was painful too.

Demon and Angel, twins. We shared blood and a few powers, but were so different. Like fire and water. Like salt and pepper. We almost complemented each other, almost. We were as different as…well, as angels and demons.

**I wrote this in about 20 minutes. It came really easily once I started it. I like this one, especially the last paragraph.**


	19. Make A Memory

Ta-da

**Ta-da. I don't want to say anything except sorry.**

Make a Memory

Back round info: The flock all went their separate way a few years back, going to live with their real parents. Everybody keeps in touch except Max and Fang because they had a nasty break up, which was the reason for the split.

Fang's POV

"Hello?" I picked up the phone when I heard it ring. It was Iggy; we hadn't seen each other in almost a month so the call was surprising.

"Hey, I have to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, sure," I said into the receiver. Then, I turned back to the living room for a minute and addressed my girlfriend, "Lissa, just give me a second, this is important," Lissa and I have been on and off for about 3 years now, "Okay, Ig, what's up?" I said as I walked into my room. It was, characteristically, dark.

"Okay, so Max and I saw each other yesterday," I sighed, "No, this is good. She's married with one kid. But, she was asking about you. I told her that you didn't live far away. I also told her that I would talk to you about possibly seeing her again?" He said I could practically see his face. One of his eyebrows would be up in a cringe, waiting for my rage to wail on him. Nudge was probably listening in on the conversation from their bedroom, also waiting for my anger. But, the anger never came. Instead, I smiled.

"Okay, when? Can I have her number?" I asked, grabbing a pad and pen from my nightstand. I heard him stutter for a second and then he gave me her cell number.

One week later, I was on my way home from the grocery store, the back of my truck full of food I'd need to make Max a good dinner. I planned on making her an old favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. It was easy, but I'm sure she would be impressed.

I arrived back at my apartment and unloaded the food. I prepared the home made sauce and cooked the pasta. I laid the table out with two plates and silver ware. Then, the door bell rang. I wiped my hands nervously on a dish towel and went to open the door.

"Hey, Fang." Max said when the door crept open. She looked radiant. Her hair had grown out blonde and she had gotten rid of the pink streaks. It was wavy and down to the middle of her back. Her eyes had gotten darker and they smiled. She had an amazing figure, for a mother, and it was flattered by what she wore. A purple top with a V-neck that flattered her well, a pair of black wide leg pants, and a pair of blacks pumps. She looked so good; I could barely believe it was the same Max I had seen so many years ago. Not that she wasn't pretty then, but she looked so…wow.

"Hi, Max. Come in." I opened the door wider and she smiled when she saw the house. It had modern black furniture and red curtains, Lissa had helped me decorate. I showed her around and she nodded her approval of my place.

"So, how have things been going?" I asked as she followed me to the living room. She plopped onto the leather couch, fitting into her spot perfectly.

"Not bad, actually. After…you know, I was in pretty bad shape. Then, I met Jake and we hit it off. We got married and now I have a baby. Her name is Annabelle. She's my pride and joy; I love her more than life itself." She shrugged and took a sip of the wine I had poured for her. I nodded, happy to know that she had found her place in the world.

"And is Jake okay with the wings and all?" I asked, truly curious about this. Lissa hadn't been okay when she found out.

"He wasn't at first, but he got used to it. Anna has them, too. He loves her almost more than I do." She smiled, picturing her baby and husband probably.

"That's good. Have you talked to your mom or Jeb lately?" I asked her. I hadn't spoken to them in years and wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Jeb and I don't talk anymore. Mom lives down the road from me. She got married last year to a man named Frank. I'm not all that crazy about him, but he makes her happy and that's all I really care about," She looked at the wine glass thoughtfully for a minute, "So, how have things been going for you? Nudge said that you were still alive, but doesn't talk about you much. That's a first for her, I think." She laughed, thinking about the chatter box.

"I'm okay. Lissa and I are back together. We've been on and off for a few years, but I think I make her happy. Other than that there isn't much to tell. I got a degree in psychology last year and that's what I do now." I told her.

We talked for hours, reminiscing about the good old times. Max was impressed with dinner and helped me clean up afterwards.

"Do you remember all those times, when we lived with Jeb, that we did dishes together? You would wash and I would dry and then we would go on a late night flight without telling anybody." She asked with a small smile. I laughed.

"Yeah, how could I forget? And then we got yelled at the one time we didn't come back until midnight. Jeb must have yelled for an hour straight." I laughed, remembering a time when I had been so much happier.

"Oh yeah. And then everything just went kind of…down hill." Max said, sighing sadly. I nodded.

"You know, I still have my guitar. We could play a little like we used to. Iggy doesn't live far away; he could come over and play drums." I suggested casually. A smile I hadn't seen in years appeared on Max's perfect face.

"Ah, Fang, I don't know. I haven't sung in years. My voice is probably as out of pitch as they come." She said as we walked back into the living room.

"Doesn't matter, we're playing. I'll call Iggy right now. We can go over there and play, Nudge still has her old piano." I wanted to get us all back together, just one more time. Seeing Max has brought back all these old feelings that won't go back down now.

"Fine, just let me call Jake. Do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight? I have a feeling nobody is going to be in great condition after this." Max decided with a smile. I shook my head and she took out her phone. Max went into my room to call Jake and I kept my ears open, as she knew I would.

"Hey, sweetie, is daddy there?" Annabelle must have answered. I heard an inaudible response and then Max began talking again.

"Hey, listen, we're going to go over to Jeff's and Tiffany-Krystal's and play a little. I don't know how late or anything I'm going to be, so I'm going to crash at Jeff's." She said. Wait, Iggy's? I thought she was staying here?

"Yeah, I'll be home before church." Max said. Jake said something else and she hung up.

"You're staying at Jeff's?" I asked with an accusing smile.

"Yeah, well, Jake wouldn't appreciate me staying in a very comfy apartment with an ex-boyfriend. And I've never told him the rest of the flock's real names. It wasn't my secret to tell." She said. I nodded and picked up my old guitar. It probably desperately needed a tuning, seeing as how I hadn't used it in almost 5 years. We left in my truck and drove to the little house Iggy and Nudge lived in.

"Hey, guys. Come on in. What brought you here? I thought you were catching up?" Iggy's sightless eyes stared into the darkness that followed us into the night.

"We missed you two so much." Max answered snidely. Iggy growled, but Max launched herself at Nudge.

"Max, I missed you. We've barely seen each other in months!" They jumped in a circle, arms locked at their elbows. I smiled.

"So, reunion not going well?" Iggy asked me quietly during the girls' squeals of glee.

"Actually, it's going great, but we wanted to make some music with you two for a bit. Max is going to stay at my place over night," Iggy wiggled his eyebrows, "No, it's not like that. First, she's married with a kid. Second, I like just hanging out with her, back like when we were on the run." I quickly clarified. He nodded a sarcastic nod. I rolled my eyes.

"It's too bad that Gazzy and Angel aren't here. They would love to see this." Iggy said, inclining his head towards me and then Max. I smiled. Yeah, it was too bad. Too bad that Gazzy and Angel had to go on tour. Angel was a famous author on tour in New York. Gazzy played lead guitar for a band about to hit it big Europe.

"Let's not dwell in the past, Ig. I want to rock!" I said over enthusiastically.

He rolled his glazed over eyes and went to sit behind the drum set. I picked up my guitar, plucking on one chord at a time, tuning it. Max grabbed an old microphone from by Nudge's keyboard. Nudge sat at her keyboard dutifully. Then, Max's clear voice rang out, sounding just like it used to.

"Hello again, it's you and me,

Kinda like it always used to be,

Sippin' wine, killin' time,

Trying to solve life's mysteries." The song was familiar to us and we joined in on our instruments.

"How's your life? It's been a while,

God, it's good to see you smile,

I see you reachin' for your keys,

Lookin' for a reason not to leave.

If you don't know if you should stay,

If you don't say what's on your mind,

Baby just breathe,

There's nowhere else tonight we should be." The song hit me, like a train coming on at full speed.

"You want to make a memory?

I dug up this old photograph,

Look at all the hair we had,

It's bittersweet to hear you laugh,

Your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask."

"If you go now, I'll understand,

If you stay, hey, I got a plan." I sang in my baritone voice. Max smiled. The night went on and on. Finally, we found ourselves back at my apartment with a good buzz. I pulled some blankets out of the hall closet and grabbed two pillows from my bed.

"Here." I said as I handed them to Max. She had put on an old tattered, blood stained shirt that I kept around for…sentimental reasons. I had let her borrow an old pairs of sweats, also from the days on the run.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun tonight." She said. I smiled and scooted a little closer to her on the couch. My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight, especially being so close to Max.

"I did too, we have to do this more often." I said, gently stroking her arm.

An electric shock went through me and I knew she felt it, too. She shivered, but didn't push me away. Our faces naturally drew closer until I felt her breath on my lips. She smiled and closed her eyes as I did the same. Our lips were like magnets after that. I put my hands on either side of her face and her sift hands slipped into my hair. After who knows how long, Max's hands put gentle pressure on my chest. I moved away, afraid that I had hurt her.

"No, Fang, stop. I can't do this. I have a husband and a kid. I'm sorry." She turned her face away from me, her ears immediately reddening. I nodded.

"Your right, I'm so sorry. Here, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I handed her the remote and stood up. She sighed, waved and curled up on my leather couch.

I slept restlessly, Max always in the back of my mind. In the morning, half my pillows were on the floor and a warm mass on my right. I looked over in surprise to see Max. She was sleeping soundlessly, dreaming sweet images. I rolled over to face her and realized that her face was towards mine. A smile played along those luscious lips. Her hair fanned out, across her face in some spots. I gently picked up a piece and tucked it behind her ear.

Max hadn't changed a bit.

Not long after that, I got up singing softly to myself.

"You want to make a memory?

You want to steal a piece of time?

You could sing a melody to me. And I could write a couple lines.

You want to make a memory?"

Max and I had dinner at least once a week after that. Sometimes, more often than not actually, it ended in a long goodnight kiss.

**That's my favorite so far. I can't stand that song (You Want To Make A Memory by Bon Jovi), but this ended up working way better than I thought it would. I know, this one was a bit confusing. Please review with any questions or comments you may have. I think the long-ness of this makes up for my lack-of-recent-updates.**


	20. Liability

I wrote this when I had serious insomnia last night

**I wrote this when I had serious insomnia last night. I hope you like it, I do.**

Liability

Background Info: after MR4, everything is the same.

Iggy's POV

I listened closely to the noises of my sleeping family.

Max, so obviously tense, muttering quietly. I heard her roll over and settle back down.

Angel, her quiet breathe so soothing.

Total and Akila, close to Angel. I knew that Total was more than likely curled up in her soft fur.

Fang was quiet as always. Probably still half awake, listening for danger or to Max's now steady breathing.

My best friend, Gazzy, of course. He was snoring loudly. I heard him toss and turn for a minute before starting the snoring again.

And last, but by no means least, Nudge. I listened closely to her heavy breathing, wondering what she was dreaming of. It couldn't be good by the sounds of her innocent mutters. Even in her sleep she wasn't quiet. I wondered what she looked like. The darkness that over powered by vision didn't allow me to find out.

The fire sizzled in front of me. The warmth felt reassuring on my skin. I moved a little closer to escape the frigid winter air.

Hastily, I stood up, trying to calm my nerves. I scrambled to where Max's stuff was and searched for a two pieces of paper and a black ink pen. Recognizing the shape and feel of the objects, I went back to the fire and stared intently at the white paper.

After a few moments, I saw the white rectangle and scribbled the notes. I could easily see the black ink on white paper.

Finished, I set one under a rock next to Max's face. Moving quickly, I set the other one under a rock next to Nudge. I grabbed my bag, not bothering with food. Slowly and painfully, I left the camp, looking back every few seconds.

Dear Nudge,

This isn't how I wanted to tell you. I hope none of the others have read this note. Nudge, I love you. I'm so sorry I left. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I love everything about you. Your constant babbling, the feeling of your wings and hair and skin, the noise wind makes as it whistles through your wings. I love you and miss you already.

Forever Yours,

Iggy

P.S. I hope you wait for me.

Dear Flock,

I'm sorry. I don't expect any of you to understand why I left. Ter Borcht was right. I am a liability. What use am I if all I do is cook? Sure, I don't hang onto anyone's shirt, but I can't see either. None of you know what it's like. You guys always have to tell me what's going on. Do you know what that's like? I guess you don't. It's frustrating. I always have to wait for your instructions. I'm useless. I don't have any skills. All I do is follow you. Well, I'm finished. I've left to find Itex. They can give me my sight back! I know they could. Once they do, I'll escape and find you. Then, I could actually have a purpose. You all mean more than you could imagine to me. Next time I see you, I'll be able to actually see you. I won't be a liability anymore. Please, let me do this for myself. Please, don't come looking for me.

Hope to SEE you all soon,

Iggy

**This one might get another part, because I LOVE this. I think Iggy could actually run away and put himself in danger just to see again. I didn't let you see the letters until the end because it made you wonder why he left the whole time. Please, please, please, review.**


	21. The Reason

Ugh, I need inspiration

**Ugh, I need inspiration. Please PM me or review if you have an idea. AND REVIEW!! I want more reviews!**

The Reason

Background Info: This takes place during MR3, when the flock splits up. I've been sitting on this idea for quite a while now, too.

Fang's POV

Iggy, Gazzy, and I landed on a quiet remote beach somewhere on the west coast. The sun was down and the sky was dark. I could see so many stars, more than I've ever seen before. I wish Max were here to share it with me.

Iggy and Gazzy were asleep. I had the first watch. I looked up at the stars, dimmed a little because of the fire.

One of my older favorite songs popped into my head and it seemed to fit my situation perfectly.

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

Yeah, like leave you, Max. Can she ever forgive me?

_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you,_

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know._

If only she had seen how much I loved her. How much I didn't want her to choose that stupid fur ball over me. Why didn't she see that I _had _meant as a boyfriend? I had meant that I loved her and needed her more than anybody I've ever known.

_I've found out a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you._

I would do anything for Max. I'd die for her. I would leave my whole life behind, too, apparently. That's how I feel. My heart, soul, and life are still wherever she is now.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with everyday._

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away._

_And be the one who catches all your tears,_

_That's why I need you to hear…_

If I could re-do what I had done not even 24 hours ago, I would. I would not have left her. Every time I've ever hurt her, every time I've seen her cry, every time she got hurt. Max was strong, incredibly so, but could she stand without a leg? I knew I was like her leg, a strong, sturdy leg that she leaned on when she needed anything.

I had found a reason to live.

"Iggy, Gazzy, wake up. We're leaving." I shook my two flock members awake. They looked at me groggily.

"Why? Where are we going?" Iggy asked.

"I need to find Max. This isn't right. I can't look at myself without…" I trailed off. They knew what I meant. They both jumped up, eager to find our family again.

**Not even 24 hours later…**

"Max, I'm so sorry!" I hugged Max tightly to my chest. She hugged me back and I gripped her tighter. I smelt her hair, looked at her over and over, memorizing everything about this second. She had a few tears creeping out from the corners from her almond shaped eyes and I brushed them away hesitantly. Max smiled and hugged me again.

"Hey, there are other people here!" Iggy said whiningly after a few minutes. Max smiled and hugged the guys. I hugged Nudge and Angel and patted Total's head. I don't know what happened to Ari, but he wasn't here.

Later that night I sat by the fire with Max by my side. I had found a conveniently located guitar by a house near the beach we were on.

"I have something to tell you." I told her quietly, opting to look at the fire rather than her.

"Okay, shoot." Max told me quietly. I picked up the guitar and strummed it nervously.

"I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I'm not a perfect person,

I never meant to do those things to you,

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know,

I've found a reason for me,

To change how I used to.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I've found a reason to show,

A side of me you didn't know,

A reason for all that I do,

And the reason is you." I sang to Max. She listened to me while I sang my heart out to her. Finally, I looked at her to see her staring into the blaze.

"Fang, you're sweet. But, I'm not ready to forgive you yet. It's going to take time." She said, finally looking into my eyes. I felt rage boil up inside me, but kept it down.

"What? I'm apologizing. I just poured my heart out to you." I said angrily. She looked at me with regret in her eyes.

"I know, but I'm not ready yet. You really hurt me; it will take a while for me to forgive you. I'm sorry." Max shrugged and walked away.

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Surprise! I liked this story a lot. I've always wanted to change this part of MR3 around. I hated it. Please, please, please send me story ideas! I swear I will give the idea-giver full credit! Thanks to all of you who read and actually review! Please review more. I want to get at least 100 reviews before I get 50 chapters. And, I'm offended that nobody (or almost) reviewed Liability and only 1 review for Make A Memory.**


	22. Eraser Max

This idea was suggested by FreeFaller0426

**This idea was suggested by FreeFaller0426. Thanks!**

Eraser Max

Max's POV

My face grew hot; a cold sweat broke out on my face, my ears reddened. No, I wasn't about to see Eraser Max like I had so many times before. No, this time somebody had humiliated me. Not just somebody, me. I had humiliated myself.

How do you humiliate the Maximum Ride? Like this…you spill your heart out to the man you love and get no response. NO, I got a response, just not the one I had wanted. It was actually the total opposite.

Fang had told me that he only opened up to me, ever, because I was easy to talk to. He didn't have any feelings other than friendship for me, if that. He had only kissed me because Angel had put him up to it. He thought I was a terrible leader. He said he had done better on his own.

So, I left. I grabbed my small bag full of clothes and my Max Ride card and left.

Now, I was in the air with tears of anger and pure hatred falling down my face. Nudge and Gazzy were the only ones that had called out to stop me from leaving.

Now, a new heat fell on my face. The blush was gone, replaced by a boiling rage. I rushed into hyper speed, feeling the wind tear through my feathers. I raced on, until I saw the lights of a city in front of me. Still, I flew. I went far past the city. I flew until I saw the glimmer of water up ahead. I dropped out of the air, wings tucked in. I pushed them back out a few seconds before I crashed to the earth.

My heart pounded heavily as I raced across the open shore. I reached the shore after only a minute of heart racing running and crumpled to my knees. I hesitantly looked into the clear, dark water and saw my reflection. My reflection was furry, as I thought it would be. Pointed fangs protruded from my mouth. I felt my face, as I always did when this happened, and almost collapsed from my shock this time. My face was furry. I felt my smooth, long fangs hesitantly. I was in complete awe. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt my back to make sure my wings were still there, they were.

"Mom!" Talking to the random wind around Lake Erie is never a good sign. I stood up and rushed into the sky, wondering how quickly I could get to Arizona.

I flew quickly, never leaving hyper speed. I felt my face every few minutes to see if I was still furry and I was. I flew as fast as I possibly could, which was more than twice as fast as I've ever flown before. I got from Michigan to Arizona in under an hour.

"Mom, I need help, now!" I didn't even bother knocking on the door. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Ella eating ice cream. When I barged in, their heads snapped up. Ella looked like she was trying to stifle a scream. My mom stood up and walked slowly towards me, a shocked and petrified look on her face. I didn't want to scare her, but needed a hug so badly. Without saying a word I crept into her arms, startling her.

"Max, what happened?" Ella asked from the kitchen. I shook my head and buried my face deeper into my mom's chest. After minutes of unbearable shuttering and tears, my sobs turned into almost silent sniffles. Ella stayed away, I would have too.

"Max, please tell me what happened. I need to know how I can fix it." Mom finally asked. I sat on the couch, a tissue in my hands. Of course, the tissue did nothing since it only got shredded by my razor sharp fangs when I tried to use it.

I explained everything to the two of them. Ella finally came over and patted my back.

"So this happened when you told Fang how you felt about him. You left, got angry and then this?" Mom asked me. I nodded and sniffled again. She nodded and exchanged glances with Ella. I looked suspiciously from one to the other.

"We were worried this would happen. Ever since Jeb told us about this possible ability of yours, we've been thinking about it." Ella said almost too calmly.

"What? What do you mean? This is my new ability? So what can I do with it?" I asked looking at my mom. She shook her head.

"Yeah, it is, Max. It isn't like a gift though. Maybe you should call Jeb." She handed me her cell phone and I punched in the number.

"Hello?" Jeb said once he picked up after the second ring.

"Jeb, its Max. I have a serious problem." I told him.

"Okay, what's wrong? Is everybody okay?" His voice sounded strange through the receiver. I nodded unconsciously.

"Yeah." I relayed the story to him and he sighed heavily.

"Calm down, honey," I winced at the word, "It'll be okay. First you need to calm down," I took a few shuttering breathes, "That's better. Okay, now listen closely. The only way to reverse the transformation is to go to the Itex headquarters. I'll be there waiting for you. Come to the one in Miami. Don't worry, I'll fix this." Jeb said and the line went dead. I looked unhappily at the phone for a few seconds before standing up.

"Apparently, I have to go. I love you guys." I told them as I walked out the door. Mom and Ella looked at me sadly and closed in for a group hug. I hugged them tightly before I took off.

I flew as fast as I could in the direction my inner GPS told me was Florida. I made minor adjustments here and there to better my direction. Soon enough, I landed silently in front of a tall, almost totally glass building. It was a familiar skyscraper to me. Recently rebuilt after a hurricane, it was bigger and more forbidding than before. I walked into the lush reception area and hid my face in the light.

Luckily, Jeb was waiting for me with a big baggy sweatshirt. I immediately put it on, hiding my face with the hood. He led me gingerly to an elevator. I was antsy the whole way up to the fifth floor and tapped my foot. He led me down a hallway and into a small sitting room. It had big comfy armchairs and two of the walls were covered in books.

He let me sit down and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Now, Max, I need to go get a few things. It's a simple procedure and we can do it right here. I'll be right back. You can pick out a book to read. You're going to be here for a few hours." He said and set his hand on my knee briefly. I nodded and he left the room.

Soon, I began with the impatient foot tapping. My mind flew. Fang, the flock, Erasers, it was all so horrible and terrible for me to think about. But, still my mind couldn't escape it.

Jeb came back in with two other white coats. I glanced at them with steel in my eyes. Jeb approached me like you'd approach a frightened deer.

"Can you explain what you're going to do here before you attack me?" I asked them, my voice faltering. One white coat nodded and Jeb smiled.

"Yeah, of course. First, we're going to inject you with a light anesthetic. Then, we'll give you the antidote. You'll have to stay here for a week or two so we know it worked properly." He said. After thinking about that, I nodded shortly. Two white coats stood on either side of me and gently kept my arms locked on the side of the chair. I could easily push them aside if I wanted to, but didn't bother.

Jeb pushed the first needle, filled with clear liquid, into my right elbow. After a few minutes of pretty lights I began hallucinating. At first, they were simple. I saw Mom and Ella and Magnolia. Then, they became more personal. Total, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy. Finally, I wanted to cry. Fang approached me. He had a daisy in his hand and was wearing white. He looked incredible and so…real. I could almost touch him, which I almost did. He handed hallucination Max the daisy and they joined hands. Then, they skipped off into the sunset, like a movie where everything ends happily. But, in real life it doesn't. Like, for example, I would never get a happy ending.

Days later, I woke up, feeling tingly and refreshed. My face was free of fur and my teeth were normal size.

"Max? Are you okay? I was so worried about you. We were so worried about you. Dr Martinez called us and told what happened. Jeb told her to tell us to come here. We're so sorry. Oh my God. Guys, she's waking up." I would recognize that voice anywhere. Nudge my chatter box. My eyes burst open. There she was. Gazzy and Angel were sitting next to her. Only two of them looked happy to see me.

"Guys, what are you…how did you…where is…" I trailed, knowing that they knew what I meant. Angel looked at me with stone cold eyes, shooting daggers with each glare. I eyed her unhappily.

"They're fine. Iggy is…somewhere. Fang's talking to Jeb." Gazzy answered throwing his skinny arms around my neck. Fang walked in then and looked at me with utter regret in his eyes. He watched our small reunion from the corner and finally ushered Angel, Nudge and Gazzy out of the room. He sat down on the posh looking chair next to mine.

"Max…I'm so sorry. I think you've realized that Angel and Iggy aren't good guys. Angel…she controlled my mind. I'm so sorry. I didn't say any of those things to you. It was Angel. After you left, things got ugly. She and Iggy abandoned us. We got a call from Dr M and she told us what happened. I explained to her what really happened to me and she told me to get to Miami. Angel and Iggy were here already. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Fang flung himself at me. I put my arms around him and it felt so good to be home again. That's what his arms were to me, home. A few tears escaped my eyes and he hugged me tighter.

"Yes, of course I forgive you." I whispered.

"I love you." He said, pulling back and looking at me.

"I love you too." I answered honestly.

We stayed like that for a long time, hugging each other, not caring who saw us. And, this is how I got my happily ever after.

**I wasn't sure if I would like this, but I do…a lot. Please review. And, I can't remember if I sent this to my Beta, Amaya24. If I didn't, sorry Amaya! And, I'm putting up another chapter in a few minutes-ish, but I expect reviews for both, thanks!**


	23. A Whole New World

**Okay, so my goal is to get 100 reviews by the time I get 50 chapters. If this had been my goal from the start, it would have been 2 reviews a chapter! Come on, that IS NOT that difficult!! Just, ya know, go back and review for the chapters you didn't review yet. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!! I work really hard on these stories and I adore hearing about what you all think of them. So please make me happy, as like a 'happy summer' present. If you do, I'll do my best to read at least one of your stories and review every chapter! Come on, you know you want to.**

A Whole New World

Background Info: Just a cute little FAX fluff muffin. Do what you will with it. And I'm done writing these little background guys, so yeah.

Fang's POV

Max and I took a little flight by ourselves. It was nice, just the two of us. She must have been thinking about an old Disney movie, Aladdin, because she started to hum the tune. Unknowingly I began to sing the words.

"I can show you the world,

Shining, shimmering, splendid.

Now tell me, princess, when did

You last let you heart decide?

I can open your eyes,

Take you wonder by wonder.

Over, sideways, and under,

On a magic carpet ride." Or fly which ever you'd prefer.

"A whole world,

A new fantastic point of view.

No one to tell us no,

Or where to go,

Or say we're only dreaming." I finally finished my part. But, would she join in?

"A whole new world,

A dazzling place I never knew.

But, when I'm way up here,

It's crystal clear,

That now I'm in a whole new world with you." She sang, looking over and smiling at me. I melted inside, knowing that she remembered the small performance we used to do for Jeb when we were unbearably bored as kids.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you." I sang, reaching over and brushing my feathers against hers lightly. She smiled and turned in the air to face me. I did the same and tucked my wings in slightly. She did it too and grabbed my hands. We floated to the ground in a few minutes, putting our song on hold until we were on the ground. We stood where we landed, wings tucked in only half way, still holding hands, breathing a little off key.

"Unbelievable sights,

Indescribable feelings,

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,

Through an endless diamond sky.

A whole new world." Max sang softly, looking up into the skies we just left. She closed her eyes a little, taking the fresh nighttime air in through her nose.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." I sang, pulling her face back to look into mine. Her eyes flew back open in quick panic, but calmed down again quickly.

"A hundred thousand things to see." She sang back to me.

"Hold your breath-it gets better." I told her in my low voice.

"I'm like a shooting star,

I've come so far,

I can't go back to where I used to be." Max sang, gripping my hands a little tighter. I pulled her in closer to me, a deep warm hug.

"A whole new world," I whispered into her hair.

"Every turn a surprise," Max sang, looking back into my eyes. Yeah, I would say so. Who would have thought? Me, Mr. Emotionless, singing my heart out to Maximum Ride.

"With new horizons to pursue," I sang. We were definitely going farther than we'd gone before. Sure, there were a few kisses here and there, but we've never spoken about it.

"Every moment gets better," Did she really think that or was she just singing along? I sure felt it.

"I'll chase them anywhere,

There's time to spare,

Let me share this whole new world with you." We both sang, staring with a deep intensity into each other's eyes. Then, came our favorite part, mirroring each other's lines.

"A whole new world," I began.

"A whole new world,"

"That's where we'll be,"

"That's where we'll be,"

"A thrilling chase," I sang softly.

"A wondrous place," Max sang against my voice.

"For you and me," We held the note out as our faces drew closer. She closed the gap, her lips pressing softly against mine. We kissed for who knows how long, loving the bliss of the moment. When we parted, our breathing was ragged.

"Let's get back to camp," Max said. She took my hand and led me back to camp. When we got back, Angel ran up to me immediately and hugged me fiercely.

"I knew it!" She said, jumping up and down a little. Max and I both looked at her confused, until she explained, "Well, you guys kissed, right?" She asked. I nodded; there were no secrets in the flock. Well, not many and not that important.

"Well it took long enough!" Nudge said. Iggy nodded and smiled.

"We've had bets going for about a month now." Iggy said.

"Ange and Total, you guys owe me ten bucks each!" Gazzy said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

**Awe, don't you guys just lurve fax? I do, fo sho. Okay, I'm done with the ghetto speak now. **


	24. Return

**Ugh, I'm so sorry it's been so unbelievably long since I've updated. Please forgive me. PS this is the sequel to Liability, although can kind of be read alone.**

Return

Iggy's POV

Three years. I've waited three years to see them again. And you know what? I can actually see them. Now, I was going to escape.

"Iggy, we have a new assignment for you. Here, take this, it has all the information you need in it." A whitecoat named Joan handed me a file as I opened my door for her. I nodded and took the manila envelope. _Yes, this is exactly what I need. _An opportunity to escape. And nobody would believe what my newest mission was. Well, first you should know that I'm Itex's latest in the assassination department. Yup, I go around 'killing' everybody they need me to. Of course, I tell them to hide and never ever show their face in public again. So anyway, my mission, right? My next victims were none other than the flock I left behind. I grabbed my coat with big slits in it for my wings and ran out the door, excited to get started.

I quickly scanned the file, looking for locations. They were about one hundred miles west of here. I snapped open my wings as soon as I hit the courtyard.

The wind rippled through my off white feathers as I turned on my new power, super speed. Actually, it was difficult for me to fly without going into super speed now a days.

The sun made my pale skin hot, the bright yellow of it burning my eyes. I squinted, looking straight ahead. I felt so giddy and excited and nervous and, well, almost shy.

What if they didn't accept me again? What if Nudge didn't accept me? There hadn't been a day in the last three very long years that I didn't think of her. Everything I did I had done for her. I wanted to see that face I'd dreamt of, feel those feathers again. I couldn't wait to see any of them, though. See how they had changed since they were so small, Angel and Total for the very first time. I bet they all looked amazing.

I flew on, ignoring the sense of nervousness in my stomach or the sun beating down harshly on my back. The blue sky surrounded me, white, fluffy clouds accessorizing it. I looked at them, entranced every time by the amazing sky. The constant blue, the never ending piles of fluff, the birds (and bird kids) who soared through it effortlessly. I smiled at the thought.

About one minute later, I was almost at my destination. Not far ahead of me, I saw a few specks in the sky. Could it be? No, no, it couldn't be them, could it? But, as I neared, one of them stopped to stare. The others blobs followed suit a second later. I drew closer and counted the specks. Six, but one was way too tiny. That meant one flock member was missing. No biggie, they were probably down on the ground.

I drew nearer and features became clearer, but I turned my head so I couldn't see them. I didn't want their features to be seen for the first time this way. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Iggy? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked a few seconds later, when I was fifteen feet away and I finally looked. It had been Max who spoke. She looked so grown up. Last time I'd seen her, she was little. Not anymore. She had to be about five foot nine. Her hair was long and blonde, streaked naturally from the sun. Her eyes had softened to a lighter shade of brown than I'd remembered. Her smile at seeing me spread from ear to ear. The smile soon turned into a tight lipped purse though as she thought it out.

Angel stood next to her. She must have been nine now. Her long blonde hair, hung around her face in curls. Her blue eyes sparkled, smiling so happily. She was tall, but not as tall as Max or Nudge had been at that age. And Angel was thin, way thinner than anybody I'd ever seen. Her wings were about nine feet from tip to tip and were a pure, gorgeous white. Celeste, well a clean white bear, clung tightly to her chest.

Gazzy was so tall and lean looking. He had loose blonde curls that covered his forehead. His smile was so big I thought I'd go blind (again). His eyes were blue too, but not as fun looking, like he'd seen too much tragedy to smile a lot. His wings matched Angel's perfectly, only way bigger. He must have been eleven, right? His wings were about twelve feet from tip to tip. Muscles visibly rippled under his shirt. He was thin and...well, not as I remembered him.

Fang stood protectively between us all. His black hair was long and hung down in his face limply. His dark onyx eyes searched mine for some explanation. He was tall; at least six foot two easily. He didn't smile upon seeing me. His expression was blank. I grimaced, forgetting momentarily how he had never showed emotion.

Total was there too! His wings had grown to about three feet from tip to tip. He was all black. I was reminded of a black Scottish terrier when I saw him.

"Oh man. Wow, I can't believe I'm really back. I can see again. You all are way more real than I'd ever pictured you. Sure, I've seen tons of photos of you guys at the School, but they were grainy and not recent. Mainly from New York or that stupid school they built for us. But, wow. Can you guys ever accept me again?" I stopped when I realized I was babbling like Nudge. Nudge, where was she? Surely she would have come up by now, right? Unless, she never forgave me for leaving. That I'd be able to live with, it would have meant she cared. But if she just didn't care, then I don't know what I'd do.

"Maybe. You left us for your eyesight, Ig. Can we forgive you? Can we believe that you're not working for Itex? Can we trust you again? More importantly, do you deserve to be trusted again?" Max asked, flapping her wings just enough to stay aloft. I nodded, understanding where she was coming from. The truth was, when I was stuck in the School, I wondered if they would let me back in. I went through a thousand different scenarios in my head. Yes's, no's, kisses, hugs, it was all there.

"I understand. I even know what you mean. But, I'd like a chance to explain myself. And see Nudge again." When I said that, everybody's faces blanched. All color drained from the faces. I stared at them, wondering what I'd said wrong. Was she really that upset? "I know. I don't care if she is mad at me. I won't even say a word to her. Can't I please just see her, just this once? Then, if you want me to, I'll leave again." Just to see her would make me life worth living.

"No, Iggy, it's not that. It's just that…well, why don't you come back home with us? We can talk in private there." Max said. The others had seemed to cower away during my speech, spiraling back to the earth below. I followed Max noiselessly. She led me to a big, brown house. It had a wrap around porch and a big oak tree. The tree had a tree swing hanging from a branch. Behind the house was a dock leading to a big round lake. The whole house was magnificent. We landed and they led me into a kitchen. It was my ultimate dream. Iron appliances, deep sink, four burner electric stove, island in the middle, the whole works were there.

"Here, Iggy, take a seat. Ange, can you grab him something to eat and a soda from the fridge?" Max asked, pushing me gently into a chair. I sat down and took a gulp of the soda Angel handed me. Fang set a tasty looking turkey sandwich in front of me, but I pushed it away.

"Guys, what's going on? I'm a big boy now, I can handle it." I said in a tone I'd never used with them before. Max and Fang sighed and sat down in the chairs next to me. Gazzy and Angel walked out with Total trotting behind them.

"Okay, Ig, we're going to tell you, but don't say we didn't warn you." Fang said pointing at me a little. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, fine, warning taken, now tell me what the hell is going on." I demanded, slamming my fist on the marble island. Fang nodded at Max who shook her head, he nodded again. They were obviously communicating.

"Okay, well, you can't see Nudge." Max said, wringing her hands out in one another.

"Why not?!" I asked them, panic over powering me.

"Well, you see, about seven months ago, Omega caught up with us. He had a bunch of experiments with him and we were out numbered, big time. But you know us; we fought as hard as we could. Nudge had to be the best fighter out of all of us that day. She took on anything and everything that came within ten feet of her. I was so proud of her. But then, she was surrounded. We tried to help her, I swear we did. You know me, Iggy; I don't leave a family member behind. But, she didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Ig. She held on for three days, waiting for you. But finally, we lost her. You don't understand all the pain and suffering she felt during those three days. She loved you." Max finally finished. I stared at her and then moved to watch Fang. He nodded sadly.

The burning tears welled up in my eyes. I felt the salty liquid and tried to hold it back, to be as strong as my Nudge had been, but I couldn't. That horrible, salty, betraying liquid fell from my tear ducts. I put my hands over my eyes to hide it, but couldn't. Max wrapped her arms around me and allowed me to cry into her shoulder, like I did once before when my parents betrayed me. I sobbed my little mutant heart out for about five minutes before straightening out.

"Okay, thanks. Wow. Um, I don't even know what to say. Wow. This is hard." I said, staring into the room in front of me. Fang patted my shoulder.

"We're really sorry, man." He whispered so low I could barely hear him. I nodded and stood up. Without another glance at them, I walked out the door and onto the back porch. With a sad little wave to Angel, Gazzy, and Total, I spread my wings and flew.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just flew. I flew for a half hour and looked at the ground far, far below me. It was all blue, an ocean, perfect.

"I love you, Nudge." I whispered. I pulled my wings in tight to my back and fell, fast. The air ripped through my hair, sending shivers through my body. Instinctively, I almost pulled my wings back out, but ignored the sensation. No, Nudge was all that mattered. I imagined her face as the deep blue, crystal clear, rock hard surface of the water drew near. My eyes shut tight; I slammed into the water head first. It felt like sheet metal. I think I screamed.

But then, it was all better. She was there, waiting for me with open arms. Nudge was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her dark skin and hair with her tawny wings. Her deep, loving, smiling, talking eyes.

"I waited for you." She said just before taking my hand and leading me toward the true blue pearly gates.

**I have no excuses as to why it's taken so long. I can only say that maybe I'll put up another chapter today. It's already written. Please review.**


End file.
